Sensei no Kissu
by kmil-chan
Summary: En la academia Konoha existe una tradición en donde un Sensei será atacado durante una semana entera pero...¿como será atacado? ¡A base de besos! entren y descubran que pasara...KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

-Atención, atención. A todo el alumnado y senseis de la Academia se les hace un anuncio especial, a partir del lunes de la siguiente semana comenzara el famoso festival de la academia Konoha: "Sensei no kissu" como todos sabrán, se elige al azar el nombre de un sensei el cual será besado por cualquiera que logre atrapar y la persona que logre besarlo más veces ganara un premio especial otorgado por la Hokage-

Se escuchaban aplausos, quejas y otro montón de palabras que pequeños niños deberían de ser incapaces de escuchar. Todos los sensei se encontraban rezando y preparándose para cualquier cosa, algunos hasta tenían pensado faltar toda la semana entrante con tal de no soportar semejante trago. Pero aun nadie sabía el nombre del sensei que afortunadamente sería el centro de atención toda la semana entrante

-Muy bien, estén preparados el nombre al azar será elegido por un alumno y el sensei tendrá que soportarlo. Por ultimo, si el sensei es capaz de mantenerse toda la semana sin recibir ni un solo beso, todos los alumnos tendrán tarea extra por una semana entera y los demás sensei tendrán que trabajar horas extras sin pago- se podía percibir como del otro lado del altavoz alguien reía bajito

-Hokage-sama, ¿podría decirme porque aun no hemos terminado con esta tradición?-

-Vamos Shizune no seas aguafiestas, además este es un pequeño juego en el cual todos salen ganando-

-Bien el nombre esta a punto de salir por la ruleta…-

Un silencio total, los maestros tragaron saliva mientras esperaban escuchar algo por el altavoz, todos los alumnos estaban tratando de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier situación y la mayoría estaba listo para correr a la tienda más cercana y comprar varios metros de cuerda, cinta y cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar a su favor y asegurarse de ganar el pequeño concurso

-Y el elegido es…¡¡Iruka-sensei!!-

Chiflidos y aplausos se escucharon casi de inmediato. Las alumnas ultra felices por la noticia mientras que algunos alumnos sonreían calculadoramente. Mientras que todos y cada uno de los maestros sonreían gustosos

-¿Alguien ha visto a Iruka-sensei?- Asuma no podía esconder la cara de alegría

-Al parecer tuvo que ir a recoger unos reportes que iban a ser entregador de emergencia- un maestro le contesto.- pero lo más seguro es que nunca se entere de que el es el elegido-

-Ya veras Iruka-sensei, no sabrás ni que mosca te pico-

Todos los ojos brillaban con una hermosa y pervertida llamita de fuego mientras que los más cercanos al sensei preparaban su equipo fotográfico para la siguiente semana

.

.

.

¿Sabrá Iruka-sensei lo que le espera?

¿Kakashi quedara impune por sus crímenes de homicidio? ¿Dan más sentencia por lastimar niños que adultos?

¿Se sabrá que hacia la Hokage en la academia?

Pero…lo más importante ¿Quién hablaba por el altavoz?

Estas preguntas y más en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!!!!

¿¿¿reviews???


	2. Chapter 2

A partir de este cap serán los días de tormento de nuestro lindo sensei

¡¡¡¡Waaa Iruka-sensei es genial!!!! Si estuviera ahí yo creo que también lo acorralaría jeje

**Disclamer:** Kakashi no dejo que me llevara a Iruka a mi casita TnT , aunque con gusto me lo hubiera llevado a el también :3

-Lunes-

Iruka terminaba de lavar los platos. Se levanto temprano por la mañana haciendo su rutina de ejercicios diaria después, se aseo y desayuno tranquilamente. Ahora tarareaba alegre mientras lavaba los platos, realmente le gustaban muchísimo los lunes ya que no tenía aquella "peste" siguiéndolo todo el día. Así es, Kakashi era realmente malo para despertarse temprano y en especial los lunes cuando había pasado todo el fin de semana de vago y molestando a la gente hasta altas horas de la noche. Por esto nuestro calmado sensei podía disponer de su tiempo tranquilo y a mitad de la mañana vería a Kakashi escabullirse en la clase para interrumpir o hacer llorar a uno que otro niño y pelearse tranquilamente con Konohamaru. Kakashi era una molestia en los ojos de otros, pero Iruka le tenía un enorme aprecio era su gran amigo y se sentía muy a gusto a su lado pero últimamente…cuando estaban juntos se sentía muy nervioso, sentía algo extraño en el estomago y la sensación de enorme bienestar siempre estaba presente cuando estaban juntos. Siempre había pensado que Kakashi-sensei era una persona respetable, tenía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño pero nada fuera de este mundo y aparte de todo no estaba mal se atrevía a pensar que era guapo e incluso sexy…

Iruka se sonrojo al reconocer sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza para tratar de esfumarlos. Se sorprendió al notar que llevaba un buen rato parado y con las manos goteando sobre el suelo, fantaseando a mitad de la cocina

-Creo que ya es hora de que me valla apresurando hacia la academia- seco sus manos con una pequeña toalla, recogió una pequeña mochila juntos con sus llaves y salio del departamento

El camino a la academia fue muy común solo que ahora la gente se veía más amigable que nunca, muchas personas lo saludaron y le desearon suerte en su día. Era extraño pero a él no le importo y llego a tiempo a la academia. Al llegar encontró a Asuma esperándolo en la puerta de la entrada sonriendo alegremente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo

-Justo el sensei al que quería ver- Asuma paso un brazo detrás del cuello de Iruka

-¿Qué sucede Asuma-sensei?- Iruka sonrío también mientras ambos entraban y veían a un hombre parado frente a la pizarra de anuncios escolares

-Necesito pedirte un favor

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Kakashi llevaba rato contemplando el techo de su casa, se levanto más temprano de lo normal porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese día pero aun no conseguía la fuerza suficiente o las ganas como para levantarse y arreglarse. Suspiro, tal ves si se apresuraba podría alcanzar a Iruka e invitarlo a desayunar o ponerlo nervioso antes de que las clases empezaran y ver el hermoso rostro del sensei sonrojado y preocupado. Eso resultaba demasiado tentador, estar al lado del moreno sensei siempre era su punto débil y estaba más que seguro que al otro también le agradaba estar junto a el. Aparte no había necesidad de tener un gran intelecto como para darse cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era el sensei, eso sin contar el envidiable cuerpo que cargaba y su firme trasero. Suspiro de nuevo y por fin se levanto, se cambio rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la academia, Gai estaba a su lado

-Buenos días, mi valeroso rival- Gai sonreía mientras posaba alegremente- hoy tenemos un comienzo de semana muy emocionante para nuestros pequeños alumnos y que decir de nuestros valerosos maestros-

Kakashi rodó los ojos, sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero aun así pregunto- ¿de que hablas Gai?, y ve al grano que no quiero escuchar uno de tus sermones desde tan temprano-

-Amanecimos un poco cascarrabias ¿no mi estimado rival?- Gai sonrío a su lado- tienes que sobreponerte y vivir plenamente cada uno de tus días y disfrutar de la juventud que gozas en estos días porque llegara el tiempo en el que…

Gai siguió hablando mientras que Kakashi se dedico a divagar en su mente. Sintió el chakra de Iruka en la entrada principal y sonrío, le dio una mirada a Gai quien se encontraba haciendo una danza extraña así que se escabullo entre los pasillo hasta encontrarse con Asuma

-Oh Kakashi- Asuma sonó un poco nervioso- es raro verte desde tan temprano por aquí

-Bueno quise venir a visitar a Iruka-sensei desde antes- Kakashi pareció sonreír mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-Así que…ya sabes que comienza esta semana ¿verdad?- los ojos de Asuma brillaron mientras Kakashi seguía caminando sin voltear- sigue hasta la puerta principal, ahí veras a lo que me refiero

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

-Muchas gracias por darme este recorrido…eh…

-Umino, Iruka Umino Matsui-sensei- Iruka le sonrío a su nuevo compañero- es extraño ver que se trasladen maestros de otras aldeas

-Bueno, la Hokage me pidió que me hiciera cargo de una misión en especial- Matsui desvío un poco la mirada para leer un cartel en la pizarra y después sonrío- una pequeña pregunta Umino-sensei, ¿tengo que participar en todas las actividades de la escuela?

-Oh si, es muy importante contribuir a la academia haciendo diferentes actividades para que los alumnos puedan seguir nuestro ejemplo

-Entonces, si me disculpa

Matsui sonrío nuevamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puso sus manos en el rostro de Iruka y acerco sus caras hasta juntar sus labios. En ese momento Kakashi, quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, asomo la cara de su libro amarillo para fijarse bien por donde iba y cuanto le faltaba para llegar con Iruka y se quedo de frente con aquella…monumental vista. Después de unos segundos Iruka reacciono y empujo a Matsui con fuerza ¡lo había besado!

-¡¿pero que…?!- Iruka miro con ojos furiosos a Matsui mientras que este señalo un cartel detrás de Iruka, quien se volteo rápidamente y lo leyó- La academia Konoha se enorgullece de presentar el festival sensei no kissu y el elegido de este año es…¿¡YO!?

-Por eso pregunte si yo también debía de participar, lamento si hice algo indebido es solo que aun no estoy familiarizado con esto

-Ah no se preocupe Matsui-sensei- Iruka estaba con un ligero sonrojo en la cara y se giro. Su cara se veía un poco oscura y tenía una mirada enojada- lo mejor es ir a las oficinas y… ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?-

-…- Kakashi se quedo callado con los ojos abiertos

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Matsui se acerco a Kakashi

-No estoy seguro, Matsui-sensei entre a ese salón y lo alcanzare en un segundo- Iruka puso su mano en el hombro de Kakashi moviéndolo un poco

Matsui sonrío y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se despidió

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¡Sensei reacciona!- Iruka trato de gritarle en diferentes tonos pero Kakashi no respondía

-…beso…te beso…- por fin un par de palabras salieron de su boca- Iruka-sensei ese hombre…te beso…

-¿eh? Ah si…- Iruka volvió a sonrojarse y su cara volvió a oscurecerse- bueno si me disculpas

Iruka camino hasta la oficina del director y entro azotando la puerta

-Espero que todos tengan un bueno comienzo de semana- al parecer este estaba ocupado haciendo los anuncios matutinos- ¿Iruka-sensei, que hace aquí?

-¡¿me puede decir a quien demonios se lo ocurrió postularme para ese maldi- el micrófono fue desconectado rápidamente y la escuela se quedo en silencio total

Asuma se asomo por el pasillo y vio a Kakashi estático- Valla al parecer ya te diste cuenta-

-… ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Cómo se llama quien?- siguió la mirada de Kakashi hasta el salón de maestros- Ah el nuevo, se llama Matsui Kojyu

-Asegúrate de agregar eso a la nueva lapida del cementerio

Kakashi corrió rápidamente al salón, Asuma se quedo pensando hasta que reacciono. Kakashi, el sensei más violento de toda la aldea, estaba celoso y ahora conocía el nombre y cara de su próxima victima (N/A: nada más le falta la death note para cumplir su venganza, oh esperen con sus manos basta)

-espera Kakashi- Asuma corrió detrás de él- no empieces sin mi

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

-Lo siento mucho Iruka-sensei, pero son ordenes directas de la Hokage- el director traba de calmar a un histérico Iruka antes de que destruyera algo más aparte del micrófono, una silla y partiera el escritorio en dos- La elección fue hecha el viernes pasado en presencia de la Hokage

Iruka azotó su palma en una pared- ¿qué pasa si me niego a participar en este…"lindo" jueguito?- trataba de calmarse mientras hablaba haciendo unas respiraciones pausadas

-Lo siento sensei pero no puedes- Shizune entro al despacho escondiendo la cabeza- La Hokage me pidió que te diera esto

Shizune le dio una carta a Iruka mientras que este la leía. Para no hacer el cuento largo, si no hacia su parte en el "lindo" jueguito estaba más que seguro que su vida sería aun peor que todas las misiones rango A que había hecho el equipo 7, eso sin mencionar que le quitarían el rango y lo obligarían a tomar el examen para chunin 2 veces seguidas, pasar unos cuantos días entrenando como Anbu y tendría un año de vacaciones forzadas.

Iruka salio derrotado de la oficina, y en el pasillo se encontró a todos los alumnos afuera mientras Kakashi golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a Matsui y Asuma veía todo cómodamente detrás de un niño regordete utilizándolo de escudo

-Kakashi-sensei- Iruka corrió para detener a Kakashi pero…

-¡Kya! es Iruka-sensei

-Sensei, yo ganare ese concurso

-No se preocupe sensei, prometo que le gustara

La mayoría de las alumnas empezaba a formar un círculo alrededor de Iruka distrayendo a Kakashi mientras que, de un momento a otro Iruka tuvo que correr siendo perseguido por un gran número de chicas, maestras y uno que otro chico. Y hasta el final de aquella gran caravana, Kakashi corría con todas sus fuerzas

-¡¡Iruka-sensei!!

Asuma observo como la caravana salio de la academia para seguir la carrera por las calles de Konoha. Iruka corría con todas sus fuerzas pero algunas chicas lo estaban alcanzando, de repente una cuerda se amarro en su pie y cayo al suelo mientras unas alumnas sacaban un poco de pintura para poner en sus labios. Iruka vio todo con miedo, muchos alumnos estaban ahí incluyendo varones, maestros y… ¿ese era Gai-sensei con labial verde? Iruka pensó rápido y movió ágilmente sus manos. Cuando la primer chica trato de besar a Iruka este se desvaneció dejando una roca en su lugar

-Busquen por todos lados, no pudo haber ido muy lejos

Iruka veía escondido en el tronco de un árbol como todos se dispersaban y suspiro aliviado. Se acomodo la ropa y empezó a brinca entre los árboles, iría a hablar con la Hokage para arreglar esto de una ves por todas

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Kakashi veía como toda la gente de la academia Konoha estaba en las calles buscando algo, más bien dicho a alguien. Sin embargo Kakashi se quedo al margen del asunto pasaba entre los alumnos. Pronto los chicos regresaron derrotados y dejaron vacías las calles

-Valla mi estimado rival- Gai paso al lado de Kakashi- parece que nuestro Iruka-sensei es un gran maestro después de todo

Kakashi vio como Gai tenía la boca llena de pintura y sonreía enormemente. Al menos agradecía que Iruka hubiera escapado de él. Ya sin estorbos se dedico a buscar a Iruka rastreándolo

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ser parte de este circo?!En ningún momento accedí a esta clase de cosas- Iruka trataba de calmarse mientras la mujer frente a el terminaba su vaso de sake

-escucha Iruka-sensei, yo no elegí tu nombre salio al azar- La Hokage masajeo su cabeza- y en tu contrato dice que serás parte de todos y cada uno de las actividades que la academia haga

-pero…pero Hokage-sama- Iruka vio su lucha perdida

-no hay pero que valga Iruka-sensei y ahora regresa a dar clases- La Hokage se levanto y llego a su lado- pero antes…

La Hokage hizo un movimiento de sus manos y después golpeo a Iruka en el estomago- este pequeño sello hará las cosas más interesantes, así que… ¡suerte!- la Hokage sonrío y después salio, prácticamente corriendo de la oficina siendo seguida por Shizune

-…¿¡como demonios se supone que sobreviva a todo esto?!- Iruka empezó a tirar unos pergaminos, rompió un par de cuadros y el escritorio de la Hokage no quedo impune

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Kakashi cerró la puerta del departamento de Iruka, pensó que tal ves había ido a refugiarse a su hogar pero se equivoco. Pensó de nuevo y suspiro, era hora de irse a reunir con su equipo. No quería dejar al sensei a merced de unos escuincles y maestros locos, quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerle y el no iba a permitir que tocaran ni un solo cabello de su sensei, ejem de su gran amigo, eso SU gran amigo

-Parece que la misión de hoy terminara muy temprano

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Iruka iba pateando una lata, estaba a una cuadra de la academia y sabía que algunas sorpresas no muy agradables le esperaban. Levanto la cara y vio a Matsui esperándolo en la entrada

-¿se encuentra bien Umino-sensei?- Matsui sonrío cuando Iruka llego a su lado

-sobreviví si eso se pregunta- Iruka suspiro- ¿y usted como se encuentra?

-Oh no se preocupe, como eran golpes de rabia me fue un tanto fácil esquivarlos- Matsui sonreía- Al parecer me metí en territorio prohibido

Iruka lo miro interrogante- Bueno no importa, vallamos a la oficina para buscar su horario de clases

Iruka dejo a Matsui en la oficina y entro a su salón de clases, esquivo algunas mochilas, se movió ágilmente entre las pequeñas minas puestas por sus alumnos y llego a su escritorio

-Bueno al parecer se divirtieron mucho cuando no estaba, ahora abran sus libros

-¿Esta seguro de darnos clases sensei?- Konohamaru se levanto de su silla mientras se acerco al escritorio- que yo sepa hoy estamos en un festival

-Regresa a tu asiento Konohamaru, este festival no interrumpirá mis clases ahora…

Iruka abrió los ojos, todos sus alumnos estaba parados a su lado, las chicas sonreían enormemente y algunos chicos estaban parados mientras otros estaban sentados con la cara volteada

-Vamos sensei, tenemos que participar en el festival

Antes de que Iruka pudiera decir algo todas sus alumnas se abalanzaron sobre el besándolo y abrazándolo. Se movió deteniendo a algunas pero era demasiado para el, mientras alejaba a unas tenía a otras frente a el y los alumnos eran mas revoltosos que las mujeres. Poco a poco todos regresaban a sus asientos con una cara de enorme felicidad. Al final vio como Konohamaru lo ayudaba a levantarse un poco sonrojado pero sonriendo

-Vamos sensei pudiste haberlo echo más difícil-Iruka le mando un mirada asesina- bueno bueno tranquilo- Konohamaru le dio un rápido beso para después regresar a su piputre

Iruka suspiro- esta va a ser una semana muy difícil

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

-Que mal que tenemos que estar aquí, si no ahora pudiéramos estar persiguiendo a Iruka-sensei

-Ino, yo pensé que a ti te gustaba Sasuke-kun- Sakura golpeo el hombro de la rubia

-Bueno, Iruka-sensei es muy lindo además se que tu también eres parte de su club de fans- Ino sonrío mientras sacaba un pequeño botón con la imagen del sensei- es el mejor sensei que hay y bueno, esta oportunidad no hay que desaprovecharla

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- Sakura saco el mismo botón y sonrío- es una oportunidad única ¿verdad Hinata?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco y saco el mismo botón de entre su chamarra

-No sabía que había un club de fans para Iruka-sensei- Naruto miraba sorprendido los tres botones que las chicas habían puesto en su ropa, mientras Sasuke que estaba a su lado tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando todo

-Somos un grupo muy grande Naruto, incluso la mayoría de los maestros forman parte- Sakura sonríe alegre- vamos todo el mundo sabe que Iruka-sensei es muy lindo

-Por cierto Naruto- Ino se acerco al chico- ¿no vas a participar? Es raro ya que empezarías "como próximo Hokege tengo que participar en todas las actividades tebayo"- Sakura río por la gran personificación mientras Naruto se sonrojo- pero si no estas tan emocionado es por que…Naruto, ¿has besado a Iruka-sensei?

Todos voltearon a ver como el rubio se sonrojaba y Sasuke a su lado incluso levanto la mirada para encararlo

-Bueno es solo que…fue una ves pero…

-Valla Naruto si que estas lleno de sorpresas y dime, ¿Qué tal besa Iruka-sensei? Me gustaría saber desde antes- Ino sonrío al lado del rubio

-Primero Sasuke y luego Iruka-sensei- Kiba puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto para revolver sus cabellos- valla Naruto, no sabía que planearas salir del closet tan rápido

-maldito Kiba- Naruto sonrío- ya veremos que dice Shino al respecto

Kiba se petrifico un poco y después empezó a zarandear a Naruto- ya veremos

Naruto aventó sonriendo a Kiba mientras choco un poco con Sasuke -Hun- Sasuke codeo a Naruto- que patético eres usurantonkachi, te rindes muy fácil- Sasuke empezó a caminar

-Teme vuelve aquí y repite eso- Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a pelearse alejados del grupo

-Ese Kakashi-sensei se esta tardando demasiado- Sakura se recargo en la banca donde anteriormente sus compañeros habían estado sentados- esto es muy aburrido

-vamos frentezota, sabía que eras una floja de primera pero esto es demasiado

-¿Qué dijiste Ino cerda?

-esto…Kiba-kun…- Hinata se acerco al nombrado mientras este veía entretenido la pelea de las chicas

-Ah cierto, vamos Ino tenemos que regresar a la academia- Kiba jalo a la rubia mientras Hinata se despedía de Sakura

Sakura vio como Naruto y Sasuke seguían discutiendo- chicos yo me voy, si llega Kakashi-sensei- vio como ninguno de los chicos le izo caso- en fin, tengo que ir a prepararme- Sakura camino hacia la academia

-Así que también besaste a Iruka- Sasuke veía a Naruto con cierto rencor- pensé que había sido el primero- Sasuke sonrío de lado mientras Naruto se sonrojaba

-Bueno es solo que…fue algo extraño y bueno…te-teme ¿que haces?- Sasuke paseaba sus manos sobre la chamarra de Naruto quitándole el cierre

-bueno no puedo aceptar le hecho de que besaras a alguien más aparte de mi- Sasuke le quito la chamarra a Naruto mientras besaba su cuello

-Vamos teme, ¿estas celoso?- Naruto reía pero callo de inmediato al ver la mirada de Sasuke

-Quiero una recompensa por haberme engañado dobe- Sasuke mordisqueo un poco el cuello del rubio haciendo que este gimiera

- es…espera Sasuke, si viene alguien…ah- Naruto tuvo que cerrar su boca con fuerza para evitar que otro gemido se le escapara

- mejor, así no tendré que ir amenazándolos a todos- Sasuke dejo en el cuello de Naruto una gran marca roja y después se inclino a besarlo

-Valla valla, no pensé que fueras tan sumiso Naruto- Kakashi llego junto a los alumnos viendo como el sonrojo de Naruto aumentaba y Sasuke le daba una mirada de pistolas - no tengo tiempo para avergonzarlos más de lo normal así que su misión es hornear un pastel y llevarlo a esta dirección- Kakashi le dio a Sasuke una pequeña hoja y desapareció

-Al parecer esta más ocupado que Iruka-sensei por lo del festival- Naruto sonrío mientras recordaba la escena de Iruka siendo correteado por todas las chicas de la academia, en eso sintió de nuevo como Sasuke mordisqueaba su cuello- ¡Ah! Sasuke

-Te dije que ibas a compensarme

-0o0o0o0o0o0r-

Iruka se encontraba en la oficina de entregas. La escuela había terminado desde hace rato y ahora podía descansar tranquilamente sin pensar que hacer si alguien se acercaba a él, o como escapar contando con su gran condición física como única ayuda ahora que la Hokage le había puesto aquel sello

-Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando- Iruka suspiro de nuevo mientras dejaba que su cabeza descansara en el pupitre-al menos puedo estar tranquilo aquí

-Hola Iruka- escucho una voz seguida de unos pasos encaminándose hacia el

-Creo que hable demasiado rápido- alzo la cara apoyándose en su mentón- ¿Qué quieres Anko? No estoy para aguantar tus bromitas

-Vamos Iruka solo vine a saludarte- Anko se recargo en el borde de la mesa- ya me entere del festival de la academia

-Por eso te dije que no estoy para escuchar tus bromas- Iruka alzo la cara y se arrepintió rápidamente, Anko lo estaba besando en esos momentos

Una ráfaga de viento se sintió y fue ahí cuando Anko soltó a Iruka de golpe y salto hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Iruka vio frente a el a Kakashi realmente enfadado y vio una kunai en el suelo que habían lanzado frente a el

-Valla sabía que responderías así Kakashi- Anko sonrío mientras veía como Iruka aun estaba asombrado y realmente sonrojado

-Según tengo entendido el festival solo es para la academia- Kakashi se acerco a Iruka en posición de protección, algo realmente gracioso de ver- y el horario de la escuela termino hace varias horas

-¿no lo han oído senseis?- Anko sonrío mientras se acercaba a ellos- en el festival de este año participara toda la aldea de Konoha

.

.

.

Chan chan cha!!!!!!!!!

Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy jeje espero k les halla gustado. Por cierto, planeo poner más parejas pero aun no estoy segura así k si tienen algo en mente háganmelo saber y veré la forma de implementarlo. Hummm...…Iruka-sensei dice k también son buenas las criticas así k si hay alguna queja tmb son recibidas.

**akasuna tsuki-yuue**: siii todas amamos a Iruka-sensei jeje no te preocupes, Kakashi no te molestara kukuku estará demasiado ocupado protegiendo a su sensei

**XiemB:** que bueno que te gusto la idea ya veremos como le sigue yendo al sensei y las demás sorpresas que le esperan jeje

**rurouni kai:** waaa grax por gustarte la idea jeje sii de hecho a mi tmb se me izo buena idea XD por eso se me ocurrió escribirla espero llenar las expectativas jeje los demás capítulos serán largos, el primero tuvo que ser así para plantear la idea del fic jeje, si aun se te hacen muy cortos los are más largos n.n

**La trinidad del caos**: bueno, espero que no hagas sufrir mucho a los personajes jeje porque si habrá varios besillos por ahí jeje tratare de actualizar a buen tiempo, es un poco difícil organizarme jeje porque soy un desastre con patas pero tratare de hacerlo con tiempo jeje valla, le daré los datos a Kakashi sobre los abogados espero que no deje muchos testigos porque si no será difícil -.-

**-Aori Hime Murasaki-:** ya veremos si Kakashi sensei se lleva el premio jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka aun no superaba la noticia, Anko sonreía abiertamente y Kakashi veía a la nada

-Toda…¿¡la aldea?!- finalmente Iruka exploto- ¿¡de quien fue la puta idea de hacerlo?! Me va a oír esa-

-Woa escucho los gritos desde el pasillo- Asuma entro a la sala- necesito que me ayudes a acomodar unos reportes- recogió unos papeles del escritorio y jalo a su compañero- vamos no hay tiempo que perder

-Ahorita no puedo ayudarte en nada, suéltame Asuma-sensei… ¡te digo que me sueltes maldición!

Asuma e Iruka desaparecieron después de que Iruka rompiera la perilla de la puerta. Anko suspiro y se sentó en la silla de Iruka

-Y bien Kakashi, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kakashi reacciono dejándose caer en el borde del escritorio

-Si dejas que esto continué todos se llevaran los besos de nuestro Iru-chan

-Bueno, supongo que a Iruka-sensei le gusta recibir la atención de ves en cuando- Kakashi se levanto sonriendo- es un sensei muy querido en la aldea

-¿y realmente te gusta el tipo de atención que esta recibiendo?

-Bueno, Iruka-sensei tiende a ser muy querido entonces no que importe lo que yo pienso o no

-Maldita sea Kakashi, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?- Anko lo tenia sujetado del chaleco-¿estas feliz con las cosas así?

-Bueno me gustaría que me soltaras, gracias

Anko suspiro y soltó a Kakashi. Vio como el sensei sacaba su inseparable libro y se recargaba en una pared. Anko volvió a suspirar, nunca cambiaria a menos que se diera cuenta de unas cuantas cosas

-Al menos tienes que dejar de atormentar a la gente que le gusta Iruka, supe lo que le paso al nuevo

-Bueno, es que quise darle una bienvenida a mi estilo

-Cierto, después de que beso a Iruka en frente de ti- Kakashi volteo a verla un poco serio pero después llevo su atención al libro de nuevo- a mi no me harás nada ¿cierto? Después de todo Iruka no es nada tuyo

-Claro que es algo mío, es mi amigo

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente mientras Anko se golpeaba la frente. Finalmente la chica se rindió y saco un labial de su bolso y se lo puso delicadamente en los labios

-Tu lo dijiste, solo amigo tuyo- Anko le guiño un ojo- ahora si me disculpas iré a buscarlo- antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada de pena al peliplateado y se fue

Kakashi se quedo unos momentos en la oficina, después decidió que era mejor irse y se transporto a un árbol a leer tranquilamente. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido y ya era de noche. Se quito unas cuantas hojas de la ropa y se dedico a caminar entre la multitud para distraerse un poco

_¿estas feliz con las cosas así?_

Por supuesto que no lo estaba, nadie podía tocar a su Iruka de esa manera aunque solo eran amigos

_Tu lo dijiste, solo amigo tuyo_

¿será cierto?... ¿de verdad el ve a Iruka como un simple amigo?

De repente Kakashi se sintió mareado, tenia esas ideas en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo pero su mente se negaba a cooperar con el. Solamente pensaba en Iruka recibiendo la atención de cada unos de los habitantes de la aldea, claro de todos menos de el

-Valla pero si es Kakashi-sensei- Naruto le sonrió alegremente-¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Ya es hora de cenar

-hum…-Kakashi examino a su alumno que traía una bolsa en sus manos y detrás de el venia Sasuke con otra bolsa-valla ¿Qué cenaremos hoy muchachos?

-¡Ramen!- Naruto sonreía alzando los brazos

-Ya te dije que no usuratonkachi- Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza- tienes que comer otras cosas aparte de esa porquería

-No es una porquería tebayo- el rubio inflo sus cachetes

-Suena bien, gracias por invitarme

-¿Qué? Nadie dijo que estaba invitado sensei- Naruto miro a Kakashi con enojo y un poco sonrojado

-Maa ¿Por qué no? De ves en cuando es bueno cenar con los alumnos-Kakashi camino siguiendo a Naruto-además así ganaran puntos conmigo

-Hump ¿Quién quiere ganar puntos con un sensei pervertido?

Sasuke simplemente camino detrás de ese par. Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha y Kakashi se sentó en la cocina jugando con un pequeño adorno que había en la mesa. Sasuke se le quedo viendo fijo un momento y después se sentó frente al sensei poniendo unas tazas de té en la mesa

-Y bien ¿Quién cocinara hoy?- Kakashi sonrió

-Hoy le toca a Naruto- Sasuke tomo un trago de su te- ¿Qué te molesta?

- ¿Hun?... ¿a mi?- Kakashi se quedo pensativo- bueno, me molesta tener que cocinar todos los días, es bueno que Naruto viva contigo porque así…

-A mi no me des esa mierda, Kakashi. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que tú té tiene un purgante

Kakashi escupió todo el te hacia a un lado mientras Sasuke terminaba de beber su taza

-Esa era una mentira, oh gran Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi miro a Sasuke con odio mientras este… ¿esa era una sonrisa cínica? Maldito Uchiha engreído

-No seas orgulloso, siéntete honrado de que te ofrezca mi ayuda

-El burro hablando de orejas- Sasuke miro a Kakashi y este sonrió de nuevo- no te preocupes Sasuke-kun mis problemas no son tan graves como para que no sea capaz de solucionarlos

Naruto entro en el pequeño comedor y saco unos platos de unos cajones y dejo una pequeña tetera en la mesa. Sasuke se sirvió te de nuevo y lo tomo mientras Kakashi se sentaba otra ves en la silla un poco más controlado

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que amabas a Naruto al punto de morir por el?-Sasuke casi escupe su bebida mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro- solo una pequeñita pregunta, ¿no?

-Yo…no estoy seguro

Kakashi veía fijamente como su alumno seguía sonrojándose, tenía que hacerle preguntas de este tipo más a menudo. Demasiada diversión como para dejarla pasar

-Bueno…pasaba todo el día con el, y si nos separábamos pensaba en el- Sasuke limpiaba su boca con una servilleta-creo que siempre sentí algo por el pero no me había dado cuenta

Kakashi se quedo pensando y luego vio como Naruto entraba en la habitación con unos platos llenos de ramen. Vio como la mirada de Sasuke se dulcificaba un poco y hasta podía verlo sonreír

-Te dije que ya no hicieras ramen, ya los hemos cenado tres noches seguidas

-Bueno Kakashi-sensei no, así que podemos empezar de nuevo

Naruto sonreía enormemente mientras le pasaba su plato al sensei. Después de cenar bebieron más té hasta que Sasuke lo echo de la casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y aun no había tenido su sesión con el rubio del día de hoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalmente Iruka entraba a su departamento. Estaba demasiado cansado, en el camino a su hogar se había topado con muchas personas que lo habían demorado con este asuntito del festival.

-Esto es demasiado para una persona

Se dio una ducha y se fue directamente a la cama, estaba demasiado cansado como para comer algo. Pronto el cansancio se adueño de su mente y se quedo profundamente dormido

Se escuchaba como el aire movía las hojas de un árbol cercano y como algunos animales nocturnos salían de sus cuevas a buscar alimento. De repente un simple POF se escucho y Kakashi estaba dentro de la habitación del moreno, mientras este ni se inmuto.

-Iruka-sensei se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme

Kakashi se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se dedico a fisgonear un poco en la habitación con su vista. Realmente estaba arreglada salvo por la ropa del moreno que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo de la habitación. En eso estaba cuando escucho al sensei murmurar algo y moverse un poco

-Hum…el reporte…-Kakashi tenía su cara a unos centímetros del otro-…Kakashi-sensei es realmente malo para escribirlos

El peliplata casi se cae de espaldas. Esperaba algo un poco más significativo. Se fijo como Iruka esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, podía ser que soñara con que era malo con sus reportes, pero al menos soñaba con el

-Maldición, se ve realmente bien cuando esta dormido

Kakashi se quedo viendo al moreno

_Creo que siempre sentí algo por el pero no me había dado cuenta_

Ese Uchiha engreído estaba en lo correcto. Separo unos mechones del cabello para mirar mejor a su sensei, se inclino un poco y beso su frente

-Martes-

Kakashi despertaba realmente feliz ese día. Ayer se había dado cuenta de algo realmente novedoso y quería compartir la noticia con su sensei favorito. Faltaba poco para que fuera mediodía así que podía ir a visitarlo antes de irse a reunir con su equipo. Felizmente se ponía la mascara en el rostro y amarraba su banda en su cabeza cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta

-Maa chicos, se suponía que yo tenía que ir a reunirme con ustedes- mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta

-¿Qué tanto esconde ahí, Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura empujaba al sensei para tratar de abrir la puerta

-Maa Sakura-chan, deja los misterios de un hombre sin resolver

-De seguro guarda todos sus aparatos para la diversión nocturna- Sai sonreía al lado de Sakura mientras esta lo miraba enfurecida

-¡Sai! Esas cosas no se dicen en frente de una dama

-¿una dama? ¿Dónde?

Sakura y Sai corrían de un lado a otros mientras Sasuke estaba recargado en una pared y Naruto bostezaba enormemente

-Valla, es curioso ver como se intercambian los papeles. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Llevamos más de dos horas esperando tebayo- Naruto le grito al sensei- además nuestra misión es muy fácil ¡quiero demostrar todo mi potencial ninja para convertirme en el próximo Hokage tebayo!

Kakashi vio a Naruto con un poco de fastidio y admiración y se acerco a Sasuke

-Tenemos que escoltar a una persona a una aldea cercana- Sasuke le dio un sobre abierto- es una misión de 2 días

-oh que bien… ¿¡2 días!?- Sasuke se sorprendió por no haber perdido el sentido del oído- pero…pero… ¡Iruka-sensei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin era el recreo. Iruka se recargaba tranquilamente en su silla mientras sus alumnos corrían por el patio. Perfecto, ahora solo tenía que esconderse por otras pequeñas horas y después se iría a la oficina. En eso escucho como alguien tocaba quedamente la puerta

-¿Se puede Umino-sensei?

-Ah Matsui-sensei pase por favor- mientras le sonreía- ¿Cómo le esta yendo?

-Pues muy bien, ya tengo asignado mi grupo es aquí al lado

Matsui le sonreía abiertamente a Iruka y esto hizo que el sensei se calmara. Rápidamente Matsui examino la cara del moreno

-Al parecer el festival sigue en pie- Iruka lo vio confuso- tiene la cara llena de labial y pequeños chupetones

Iruka se sonrojo enormemente mientras tallaba su cara con su brazo en un intento por borrar esas marcas. Matsui le sonrió y le pidió que lo acompañara a comer y ambos salieron del edificio. Pasaron por una pequeña cafetería y se sentaron en una banca

-Esto es un caso perdido, solo espero sobrevivir a lo que resta de la semana-decía Iruka dándole una mordida a su onigiri

-No se preocupe sensei, estoy seguro que no queda nadie en la aldea que no lo haya besado aun

Iruka medito ante esa aclaración y recordó a Kakashi

-Ahora que lo pienso…ni siquiera lo ah intentado y hoy no lo eh visto para nada

-¿en quien piensa sensei?-Iruka se sonrojo nuevamente

-Yo…no, en nada jeje

A lo lejos se escucho la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo, ambos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas aulas. Mientras los chicos entraban iban dando su beso diario a un amordazado sensei, quien al terminar aquel extraño carnaval era soltado para proseguir con la clase. Finalmente, las clases terminaron y el moreno se dirigía a su trabajo cuando sintió que algo lo seguía. Se dio vuelta rápidamente en una esquina y asusto a su agresor con kunai en mano

-¿Pakkun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Iruka vio como el perro lo observaba fijamente

-Kakashi me envió a…cuidarte

-¿a cuidarme?- Iruka siguió caminando mientras el perro lo seguía- eso es nuevo

Iruka no podía esconder una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo mientras rascaba inconsciente su nariz. Llegaron a la oficina y Asuma se acerco a saludarlo

-Iruka-sensei, vengo por mi beso del día de hoy

Estuvo a punto de tocarlo cuando vio al perro ninja al lado del moreno

-Valla, Kakashi ya se estaba tardando-suspiro- ¿así que ahora tienes un perro guardián?

-Al parecer-Iruka sonrió mientras le ponía un poco de agua en un tazón frente a Pakkun-al menos así podré trabajar tranquilo

-Ku ku ku eso es lo que crees Irukita

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto y Sasuke corrían compitiendo, mientras Sakura y Sai conversaban para nada tranquilos a su lado y la señorita caminaba como reina de primavera en frente de el. Realmente no podía pasar un peor día que este, se daba cuenta por fin lo que sentía por el moreno y tenían que mandarlo a una misión

-No ande con ese humor jounin-sama, mire que no a cualquiera le dan la maravillosa misión de llevarme a mí. Aunque no me molestaría que me cargara

Ya llevaban más de 2 horas con lo mismo, la princesa aclamando su grandeza, Sasuke y Naruto corriendo por todos lados y Sai y Sakura ignorándolo. Esto si que estaba de lujo, solo faltaba que un pájaro llegara y lo orinara. Al menos había podido enviar a Pakkun a que vigilara al chunin para que nadie más le robara sus besos, porque Iruka era suyo y todo lo de Iruka le pertenecía

-Jounin-sama le estoy hablando-la chica prácticamente le gritaba en el oído-tengo hambre paremos a comer algo

-Si yo también acuerdo-Sakura se acerco a ellos- no eh comido nada desde el desayuno

-A las mascotas solo se les da de comer una ves al día

-Escuche eso Sai-Sakura le dio un golpe al pintor

-Yo también tengo hambre tebayo

-Ya los escuche

El grupo se desvió hacia una pequeña tienda a orillas del camino. Naruto comía su parte y un poco de la de Sasuke mientras este bebía su té, Sai corría con el plato de Sakura y la princesita estaba sentada comiendo silenciosamente. Suspiro. Si estuviera en la aldea en esos momentos invitaría al moreno a comer, tal ves ramen para así tal ves que tomaran el mismo fideo por coincidencia y entonces…entonces

-Ah Iruka-sensei- Kakashi abrazo entre sus brazos al chunin- Iruka-sensei

-¡Suéltame sensei pervertido!

Kakashi abrió los ojos y vio como Naruto se retorcía entre sus brazos. Vio como Sasuke solo se les quedaba viendo y apretó al rubio más a su cuerpo

-Naruto, ayúdame a olvidar mi tristeza

-Waa ¡suéltame!-Naruto pateaba a Kakashi mientras este paraba sus trompitas para besarlo- Guacala ni siquiera lo intentes

-Iruka-sensei…estuve con otro y me quedo la soledad

-Ya paren esto

Sakura les dio a ambos un fuerte golpe mientras la princesita los veía con una mueca extraña en la cara y Sai sonreía. Sasuke llego a donde estaban ellos y agarro a Naruto del cuello arrastrándolo

-Teme no me jales así… ¡teme! Te estoy hablando, suéltame

Kakashi suspiro en el piso nuevamente, mientras la vendedora le daba la cuenta y los demás arreglaban sus cosas para partir. Y les faltaba más de la mitad del camino

-Jounin-sama en cuanto lleguemos le podré enseñar mi hermoso corcel de cabellos dorados. Se ve tan hermoso cuando galopea a través de la maleza ¡y al saltar! Parece como si le crecieran un par de hermosas alas

¡Kami, era peor que Gai!

-Oh pero no crea que solamente tengo un caballo, también tengo otros animales que podrían gustarle

Si, este iba a ser un largo día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka se sentaba por fin en la silla. Pakkun fue sobornado con varios trozos de carne bien cocidos y había estado muy ocupado comiéndoselos para aterrorizar a aquellos que se quisieron pasar de listos.

-Traicionero-Iruka veía al perro durmiente con rencor- un par de horas más y me voy de aquí

-Tan ocupado como siempre, Umino-sensei

-Ah Matsui-sensei

El otro sensei llego a su lado sonriéndole de nuevo

-Cada ves que te veo puedo tranquilizarme nuevamente-Iruka sonreía mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Tal ves eso quiera decir que confía en mi- se recargo en la orilla de la mesa- ese es un punto a favor

-Puede que tengas razón

Se quedaron callados un rato escuchando a los demás trabajar hasta que llegaron un par de jounin a entregar sus informes. Mientras Iruka trabajaba Matsui lo veía tranquilamente. Pakkun se desierto y vio al hombre al lado de Iruka, estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando Matsui le guiño un ojo. Pakkun sonrió y se durmió nuevamente.

Por fin era la hora de salir e Iruka se encontraba guardando sus cosas mientras Matsui le rascaba la panza a Pakkun

-¿Así que esta es tu rutina diaria?

-Si, es un tanto simple pero estoy acostumbrado a esto

Iruka sonreía rascando su nariz sonrojado. Matsui le sonrío de nuevo y lo ayudo con unos papeles

-Umino-sensei aun no estoy familiarizado con los restaurantes de por aquí y me dieron algunas recomendaciones ¿le gustaría acompañarme mañana?

Iruka se sorprendió ante la pregunta y sonrió. Sería una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor al nuevo sensei, ya que era uno de los pocos seguían tranquilos a su lado

-Claro que si, me fascinaría acompañarlo

Matsui se despidió sonriendo dejando que el moreno terminara de guardar sus cosas

-Por cierto, lo olvidaba

Iruka se giro a ver al sensei y este le dio un pequeño beso y al separarse lo miro sonriente

-Nos vemos mañana, Umino-sensei

Iruka, un rojo Iruka, veía como Umino salía de la habitación y su sonrojo aumento.

-Parece que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado rápido a esto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por fin estamos aquí, hogar dulce hogar

El equipo 7 se quedo observando boquiabiertos una enorme mansión con jardines frondosos a su alrededor

-Si eres así de rica- Sasuke volteo a ver a la chica- ¿Por qué no pudieron enviar algo mejor para traerte?

-Oh es que yo quería ver que se sentía ser escoltada por unos ninjas, y déjenme decirles que es muchísimo mejor en las películas

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras Sakura y Naruto corrían encantados a través del campo de flores.

-Bien ya terminamos la misión, así que es hora de irnos- Kakashi se dio media vuelta y de inmediato se vieron rodeados por hombres con trajes

-Oh ¿de verdad creían que sería tan mal anfitriona como para dejarlos ir cuando ya oscureció? Vengan, les enseñare sus habitaciones y antes de cenar cada uno me enseñara algún talento oculto que tengan, podríamos hacerlo como una cena show

La chica siguió caminando mientras el equipo 7 era escoltado a la boca del tigre. Kakashi veía a su alrededor

-Ni lo pienses Kakashi- Sasuke le habla seriamente- estas metido en esto con nosotros, no te dejare escapar

Kakashi lloraba por dentro. Sai caminaba como si nada y Sakura y Naruto…

-Mira Sakura-chan, ¡son los hombres de negro tebayo!

Si, estaban metidos hasta la cabeza en esto

.

.

.

Siii aquí termina el capitulo 2 del fic jeje. Espero disculpen la tardanza, mi computadora fue llenada con virus y lleve a que me la arreglaran y ahora esta aquí frente a mi como siempre jeje

Estoy en exámenes en la uni, asi que les daré los agradecimientos en el próximo cap, ¿ne?

Cuídense y sigan apoyando mi fic como hasta ahora

¡¡¡Iruka-sensei y yo se los pedimos de rodillas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-Miércoles-

Era la cuarta puerta que abría y lo llevaba a un cuarto vació. Ya llevaba buscando por más de 2 horas seguidas y aun no encontraba a su rubio. Después de la cena, y le da estupida muestra de talentos la princesita les dio a cada uno su habitación. Sasuke compartiría con Kakashi, Sai con Naruto y Sakura tendría un cuarto aparte. Cuando los mandaron a dormir, Sasuke salio de su cuarto y entro al cuarto de al lado

-Sai, vete a dormir con Kakashi

-Naruto no esta aquí Uchiha

Sasuke inspecciono la habitación y se dio cuenta que el pintor no mentía, Naruto no estaba ahí.

-No lo se, se lo llevaron en cuanto nos dieron las habitaciones

Le respondió Sai a la pregunta de su rostro. Sasuke pateo la puerta y salio. Y a partir de ese momento, Sasuke se la paso buscando hasta la media noche a su zorrito. Finalmente Sasuke regreso vencido unas horas más tarde a la habitación.

-Maldita sea esta mansión es como un tiro en su cama notando un bulto- ¿eh?

-Maa maa Sasuke-kun, si hubieras sido más paciente te habrías topado con Naruto cuando salías a buscarlo

Sasuke levanto las sabanas y encontró a Naruto dormido tranquilamente. Kakashi salio por la puerta y se dedico a vagar por la mansión. En unas cuantas horas más amanecería y podrían regresar a Konoha.

_-Espera por mi Iruka-sensei, cuando llegue te haré saber todo lo que siento por ti y entonces…-_el sensei se quedo ido por un largo rato mientras fantaseaba amorosamente

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo y los llamaron a desayunar. Sasuke y Naruto no se presentaron al igual que la princesita, pero Sai y Sakura se tomaron la molestia de entretenerlo lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ellos. Sakura y Sai estaban arreglando sus cosas mientras que Sasuke y Naruto aun seguían encerrados en la habitación.

-Kakashi-sensei dígale a Sai que no soy su mula personal

-Vamos Sakura-chan, si puedes cargar tus cosas que pesan toneladas, puedes cargar las mías también somos un equipo y hay que apoyarnos

-Te voy a hacer apoyar a tu…

Kakashi cerró su libro y suspiro. Abrió la puerta donde se encontraban sus dos alumnos y volteo la cama

-Bellas durmientes, vamonos es hora de irnos

Con su ojo cerrado y tarareando felizmente Kakashi se despidió de la servidumbre junto con aquella molesta mocosa y, seguido por su equipo, se dirigieron a Konoha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka veía a ambos lados de la esquina antes de cruzar, después brinco hacia un anuncio y después se escabullo detrás de un bote de basura. Tantas precauciones parecían ridículas ante una calle vacía pero en una aldea llena de ninjas cuyo objetivo eran los labios carnosos del sensei no quedaba más que ser un autentico paranoico. Y su grandioso guardián canino se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su departamento.

Bien, solo le faltaba una cuadra y llegaría a la academia, después de ahí simplemente tendría que evitar el baño de hombres y pasaría seguro el día. Tomo aire y corrió esquivando a un sinfín de personas que salían a su encuentro, unos cuantos metros más y…una soga atrapo sus pies

-¡Maldición!

Iruka tiro sus cosas a la entrada de la academia y después se retorció para tratar de soltar sus pies, sintió como era jalado hacia una muchedumbre hambrienta y logro soltarse corriendo nuevamente llegando a entrada

-Ah…Ah… ¡hay tienen, bastardos!-tratando de recobrar el aliento

Iruka hizo un pequeño bailecito a la entrada y después camino seguro al interior del edificio

-Bien Iruka-sensei, hoy tardo 5 minutos menos que ayer, ya va mejorando

Asuma estaba en el pizarrón de noticias escribiendo el tiempo de Iruka. A su lado, un montoncito de alumnos veía al sensei con una enorme sonrisa, algunas chicas ya traían el labial puesto e incluso Gai con su labial verde moco.

-Buen intento chicos pero… campana sonó- es hora de ir a clases

Los alumnos obedecieron a regañadientes mientras que Asuma y Gai se quedaron ahí sonriendo. Iruka les sonrió y después salio corriendo a su salón de clases cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. Después de escuchar como ambos maldecían y se iba Iruka se dio la vuelta a comenzar su clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kami-sama… ¿me odias verdad?_

Seguía preguntándose el gran Hatake Kakashi sentado bajo los pies de un árbol. Esta era la décima parada que hacían y aun no recorrían ni un cuarto del viaje de regreso. Algunas veces había sido porque Naruto se sentía demasiado cansado como para caminar, otras fueron porque Sakura no cansaba de hacer coronitas de flores para sus compañeros y otras fueron…bueno, no es necesario recordarlas. Pero ahora se encontraban en un puesto de comida, Naruto y Sasuke comían juntos mientras Sai criticaba a Sakura por volver a comer justo a unas horas de haber desayunado.

Al fin parecía que podrían retomar su camino pero, unas horas después volvieron a parar porque era la hora de la comida.

-No sabía que había traído a unos cerditos en lugar de mis alumnos

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Kakashi desviaba la vista a ver como Naruto terminaba su tercer plato y estaba listo para pedir otro.

-Naruto-kun, en ese pequeño y delicado cuerpecito tuyo ¿Dónde cabe todo lo que le estas metiendo?

-Metete en tus asuntos Sai

-Tu también Uchiha

Sasuke y Sai tenían una pelea de miradas mientras Naruto veía seriamente a su sensei, después se acerco a Sakura

-Ne Sakura-chan, ¿Qué le pasa al sensei? Normalmente habría hecho una broma de mal gusto tebayo

-Lo que pasa Naruto, es que Kakashi-sensei quiere llegar rápido a Konoha pera ver a…alguien especial

-Oh…entonces…no lo dejaremos, ¿verdad?

-¡Exactamente!

Que bien, ahora sus alumnos conspiraban en su contra. Bueno, al menos ya estaban a la mitad del camino ahora de seguro Iruka-sensei estaría yendo a comer y después de ahí a la oficina asi que lo recibiría al llegar. Ya se vengaría de los mocosos después ahora solo le importaba terminar rápido para alejarse dejándoles a ellos la cuenta

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iruka termino de arreglar sus cosas y camino hacia la salida de la academia. Hay se encontró con Matsui que lo saludaba alegremente

-Buen trabajo, Umino-sensei

-Ah Matsui-sensei igualmente, ¿listo para irnos?

-Claro que si, solamente estaba esperándolo

Matsui se acerco a Iruka y le dio un rápido beso sonriéndole. Iruka se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado fue ahí cuando noto una enorme hoja que decía "Puntuaciones". En ella pudo ver una enorme lista y aun lado había un sin fin de puntos

-Esto…¿Qué es eso?

-Ah es la pizarra de puntuaciones Umino-sensei, de esta forma se sabrá quien es el ganador

Iruka vio la lista pero al lado de esta había otras 2 hojas más. Primero vio el nombre de Matsui escrito, seguido por el de Anko, Asuma, Konohamaru entre otros. De seguro hay estaba escrito el nombre de cada ciudadano de Konoha. Suspiro y empezó a caminar seguido de Matsui

-Dejando eso de lado Matsui-sensei, lo llevare a conocer la cuidad

Primero fueron a comer algo ligero, después Iruka lo llevo a conocer los campos de entrenamiento, algunas oficinas importantes y a un pequeño mirador donde se podía ver las caras esculpidas en la montaña. Sin embargo los atentados no faltaron, en cada lugar que visitaban tenían que salir corriendo ya que eran perseguidos por varios aldeanos y al final lograron esconderse en una azotea que les daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad

-Konoha si que es una ciudad tranquila

-Mientras no este bajo ataque, pero es cierto. Es una ciudad muy bella y tranquila perfecta para los ninjas como nosotros

Pronto oscureció y era hora de cenar. Iruka llevo a Matsui al Ichikaru. Hay habían varios colegas reunidos y todos se sentaron a platicar tranquilamente mientras las ordenes de ramen llegaban

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Kakashi caminaba sonriente a la oficina de entregas listo para ver a su sensei. Pensaba como entrar, si por la puerta o darle una sorpresa apareciendo hay sorpresivamente. Al final decidió entrar como siempre, por la puerta

-¡Iruka-sensei!

Kakashi entro a la habitación y busco con la vista a la persona que llamaba, pero se encontró con Asuma sentado en el escritorio fumando

-¿eh? ¿Dónde esta Iruka-sensei?¿Pakkun?

Kakashi se acerco y le dio el informe a Asuma quien lo puso en el escritorio sin verlo

-El nuevo sensei se llevo a Iruka a pasear desde temprano además hoy es su día libre y a tu canino no lo eh visto desde ayer.

Kakashi se le quedo viendo a Asuma y después desapareció en una bola de humo. Iruka, su Iruka estaba con el nuevo sensei quien ya se había atrevido a besarlo enfrente de el y ahora quien sabe que tipo de cosas puede estarle haciendo en estos momentos, y como Iruka es una persona tan inocente de seguro no se daría cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Empezó a caminar por todos lados hasta que se le ocurrió ir al Ichikaru y fue para allá, sin embargo el sensei ya se había ido. Afortunadamente le dijeron a donde se dirigía y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia una pequeña taberna que estaba a un par de cuadras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los maestros se encontraban reunidos en una sola mesa y desde que llegaron empezaron a tomar haciendo unos cuantos juegos ridículos. Claro, ninguno de ellos desaprovecho la ocasión para acumular puntos con el sensei y con el alcohol recién consumido los reflejos de este habían reducido a un 50%.

Kakashi los veía desde la ventana. Pensó en entrar pero no quería enfrentarse a un puñado de maestros ebrios quienes tenía gran paciencia frente a sus alumnos, pero el no era su alumno y estaba seguro de que no se contendrían. Después de algunas horas los maestros se despidieron e Iruka salio junto con Matsui y Kakashi por supuesto los siguió a una distancia prudente apuntando a Matsui con su kunai

-Umino-sense ¿se encuentra bien? Creo que tomo demasiado

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas…además puedes llamarme Iruka, total ya hasta me has besado asi que no veo porque debemos ser tan respetuosos

-Como digas, Iruka-sensei

Iruka sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de Matsui y empezó a tararear la letra de una canción. Matsui le pregunto a Iruka si quería que lo acompañara a su departamento pero Iruka prefirió ir a un parque a platicar.

-Ah creo que si tome de más

Iruka se sentó en una pequeña banca y Matsui se sentó a su lado

-Hace tiempo que no salía con mis compañeros de trabajo.- dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre que alguien estaba a punto de invitarme llegaba Kakashi-sensei y me ponía a discutir con el pero siempre terminábamos yendo a cenar juntos

-Eso quiere decir que se lleva muy bien con el, ¿no es asi?

-Puede que tengas razón pero…no se, siento que las cosas están raras entre nosotros. Creo que, tal ves ya se harto de que este a su lado y bueno supongo que esta bien después de todo cualquiera se hartaría de estar con alguien tan aburrido como yo

Iruka sonrió tristemente mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla. Kakashi estuvo a punto de salir pero Matsui le dirigió una mirada

-No te preocupes Iruka-sensei, aunque el no quiera que estés a su lado, es lo que yo más deseo

-… ¿eh?

Matsui tomo el rostro de Iruka entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Pero después dio un brinco haciendo que la kunai se quedara pegada en la banca. Matsui se despidió de Iruka y se fue.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? No estabas en una misión

-Ya termino

Kakashi llego junto con Iruka y lo jalo de la mano para que se levantara, después se fue caminando hacia el departamento del moreno. Al llegar Iruka empezó a tambalearse un poco a causa del mareo

-Gracias por traerme Kakashi-sensei

-Iruka-sensei hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte

Iruka vio como Kakashi lo veía serio e incluso bajaba su mascara

-A penas me di cuenta de esto hace poco pero, si dejo que pase más tiempo cualquier cosa puede pasar…

Kakashi se acerco a Iruka y vio como este prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido parado. Tomo el rostro del sensei en sus manos y empezó a acercar sus rostros

-espera Kakashi ¿que estas?...no, ¡Kakashi no! Lo digo en serio Kaka-

Kakashi callo al sensei con un beso. Sin embargo Iruka empezó a moverse en el abrazo haciendo que Kakashi lo sujetara con más fuerza

-No Kakashi…suéltame

Kakashi aprovecho que Iruka abría la boca para introducir su lengua y empezar a buscar la del otro conociendo profundamente la boca del sensei. Sin embargo sintió como algo húmedo caía entre sus caras y se separo. Iruka estaba llorando

-¿Iruka?

-… ¿Por qué?...Para ti esto es solo un maldito juego, ¿no es cierto? ¡Maldita sea Kakashi! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste?!

Kakashi se quedo callado viendo como Iruka lo empujaba y abría la puerta de su departamento

-No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca, ¿me entendiste? Nunca

Iruka cerró la puerta con llave. Kakashi se quedo parado ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza pero no podía escuchar respuesta alguna acaso… ¿Iruka lo había rechazado?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mala…Siii, soy muy mala jeje

Este capitulo esta un poco corto, tenía pensado hacerlo un poco más lago pero si le seguía más diría algunas cosillas importantes que revelarían muchas cosas asi que mejor lo dejamos aquí jeje

_**akasuna tsuki-yuue**__**, **__**uni kai**__**, -**__**Aori Hime Murasaki-**__**, **__**XimeB**__**, **__**Hayame Hatake-Umino**_

¡gracias por leer mi fic!

Espero que lo sigan leyendo y le halla gustado este cap, nos vemos en el siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

-Jueves-

Iruka se levanto lentamente. Podía sentir que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier minuto y se levanto dirigiéndose al baño. No se miro en el espejo, sabía que lucia realmente mal asi que decidió asearse y dirigirse a la academia. Una vez en camino no dejaba de pensar que había olvidado algo de suma importancia pero cuando trata de recordar, su cabeza volvía a dolerle asi que mejor lo dejo en el olvido. Rápidamente llego a la academia, tras su lucha matutina con los aldeanos de Konoha a culpa por el festival y fue al salón de maestros. Al llegar algunos maestros lo saludaron, otros lo felicitaron y unos cuantos se rieron

-Hey Iruka, espero que la hallas pasado súper bien anoche

-Felicidades Iruka, en horabuena

-… ¿Qué paso exactamente anoche?

Iruka veía a todas personas en esa habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía que recordar que había pasado anoche. Hablar con ellos no serviría de nada ya que solamente sonreían y lo felicitaban, recordaba haber salido con Matsui pero en el transcurso del Ichikaru a la taberna poco a poco dejo de recordar asi que no estaba seguro si el otro sensei lo había seguido o no. Estaba pensando cuando sonó la campana de inicio de clases, ya le preguntaría luego al sensei, ahora solo tenía que ir a clase y esperar a que Kakashi no entrara a arruinarla.

Justo en ese momento Iruka sintió una punzada en el pecho, se quedo quieto un segundo mientras algunas imágenes borrosas venían a su mente podía adivinar que esa silueta le pertenecía a Kakashi y…

-¡Sensei! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Las clases ya empezaron, vamonos.- Konohamaru llego al lado del sensei con unas cuantas copias en las manos

El chico empezó a empujar a Iruka hasta arrastrarlo al salón de clases. Todo parecía normal, Iruka daba la lección con unas pocas interrupciones y de vez en cuando volteaba a la ventana esperando a que Kakashi llegara. Pero nunca llegó. Pronto fue la hora del receso y mientras los alumnos salían despavoridos por la puerta Iruka guardaba sus cosas.

-Tan rápidos como siempre, ¿no?.- Asuma entro mientras Iruka terminaba de acomodar unas hojas

-A veces olvido que son peores que una manada hambrienta

-No es necesario compararlos para saberlo

Asuma sonrió mientras Iruka y él salían hacia el patio. Conversaban sobre cosas triviales mientras que Iruka buscaba con la mirada a Matsui, pero como no lo encontró decidió que era mejor preguntar

-Perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿y Matsui-sensei? No lo eh visto en todo el día

-¿No lo sabes? Ayer tuvieron que internarlo de urgencia

-¿Qué?

Iruka se quedo quieto mientras Asuma daba unos cuantos pasos y se detenía en frente de el aventando el humo del cigarro hacia un lado

-Creo que no lo sabías, pero Kakashi llego a su casa a media noche y…bueno ya te dije los resultados

-pero… ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei haría algo como eso? ¿Acaso Matsui-sensei hizo algo para que se enfadara?

-Vamos Iruka, lo que paso ayer fue un golpe muy fuerte para él

-¿Lo que paso ayer? ¿A que te refieres? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué olvido cosas importantes?

Asuma se rió mientras veía a Iruka golpearse en la pared, después volteo a verlo muy serio

-Asuma-sense, ¿sabes que fue lo que paso ayer por la noche?

-Bueno no se todo con detalles pero ayer estaba pasando por el parque cuando tu y Matsui estaba ahí

Iruka trato de recordar y poco a poco las imágenes fueron haciéndose más claras en su mente. Recordaba haber salido de la taberna con Matsui y después que fueron a unos columpios, hablaron un poco sobre Kakashi y….

_-No te preocupes Iruka-sensei, aunque el no quiera que estés a su lado, es lo que yo más deseo_

La cara de Iruka fue poniéndose colorada mientras recordaba a Matsui decir esas palabras y después besarlo de una forma totalmente distinta a como lo hacia siempre

-Veo que recordaste.- Asuma rió mientras veía atentamente a Iruka

-Yo…si pero, aun no entiendo porque Kakashi-sensei se enojaría por eso

-Vamos Iruka, tu también eres un ninja utiliza tu intelecto para tratar de adivinar

Iruka empezó a pensar, Kakashi se comportaba un tanto extraño siempre que Matsui estaba cerca pero no podía haberle hecho nada si llevaba poco tiempo en Konoha. Además de que esa semana había empezado el dichoso festival y Matsui constantemente lo atacaba y se había ganado el trofeo del primer lugar hasta ahora

-Matsui-sensei es…

-¿eh?

-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-Espera Iruka, eso no

-Asuma-sensei, hágase cargo de mi clase por favor

-Iruka ¡espera!

Iruka corrió hacia su salón, tomo sus cosas y salio de la academia. Pensó en ir a visitar a Matsui antes de ir con Kakashi, pero decidió mejor ir a visitar a Kakashi primero. Llego rápidamente a la casa del peliplateado y simplemente entro por la puerta

-¡Hatake Kakashi!

Kakashi estaba en su cocina cuando escucho esa inconfundible voz, al principio pensó que estaba alucinando pero luego vio a Iruka parado en la entrada de su cocina

-¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Qué haces aquí, y tus clases?

-Esto es mucho más importante que mis clases

Iruka se acerco a Kakashi tomando su cara entre sus manos para besarlo. Por la impresión Kakashi tiro el vaso, pero Iruka aun seguía pegado a él asi que decidió dejar de pensar y lo abrazo para juntarlo más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos en el hospital estaban atareados, recientemente hubo una misión muy importante y algunos regresaron con heridas de gravedad y era necesario atenderlos inmediatamente. La Hokage también estaba ayudando y pronto todos los pacientes fueron tratados

-¡Uf! esto fue demasiado

La Hokage se sentó en un pequeño sillón mientras Shizune le acercaba un vaso con agua fría

-Shizune, ¿Cómo sigue?

-Bueno….- la chica saco unos papeles para mientras hacia cara de preocupación.- Al parecer ya esta mejorando, se termino el plato que le llevaron y puede que para la tarde ya lo den de alta

-¿y que es lo que te tiene preocupada?

-La misión que le encomendó. Tratar con Kakashi-san puede ser muy peligroso y no digamos nada de la ira por la que Iruka-sensei es reconocido

-Tu tranquila, ya veras que para mañana van a estar todos felices y contentos. Casi estoy segura de que me lo agradecerán con un buen sake

- …eso sería imposible

-Bueno, basta de charlas y mejor vallamos a escuchar su reporte

Shizune suspiro y siguió a la Hokage a la habitación 527. El paciente estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un pequeño libro

-Me preguntaba a que hora vendría, Hokage-sama

-Si hemos estado un poco atareados con todo esto

-Me lo imagino

Shizune recorrió la cortina para que la luz entrara mejor y se paro cerca de la puerta a esperar que la charla terminara.

-¿y bien?

-Fue muy fácil sacar a Hatake de sus casillas

-Si, eso no me lo tienes que decir pero ¿Iruka?

-Bueno…creo que es un tanto ingenuo

-Ya decía yo, tebayo

-Esto….-Shizune se acerco a la mujer- lo ah dicho de nuevo

-Ese Naruto ya me pego su vicio

Matsui sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya que estas trabajando para mí…

-¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en ese par?

La Hokage se recargo en la silla y cerro los ojos. Shizune sonrió y salio de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos cuando la mujer por fin hablo

-Hubo un tiempo en el que sentí un afecto especial hacia Kakashi, pero me di cuenta de que el nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara a él asi y era imposible para mi acercármele. Entonces Iruka apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvió muy importante para Kakashi y yo simplemente quiero ayudarlos a ser felices

-¿y como esta segura de que juntos estén felices?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a Shizune haciéndose a un lado con unos papeles en la mano y la Hokage se levanto

-No lo estoy, pero espero lo mejor

Sonriendo salio de la habitación seguida por Shizune quien cerraba haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Matsui se recostó en la cama y volteo a ver hacia la ventana

-Si…yo también lo espero…Iruka-sensei, se feliz

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ahora estaban en la sala, Kakashi abrazando fuertemente a Iruka mientras ambos están recostados en el sillón.

-Iru…Iruka espera.- un brazo trataba de levantarse de encima del moreno mientras que el otro lo jalaba con más fuerza.- _¡Rayos! Kakashi reacciona.- _finalmente puso en orden sus pensamientos

Kakashi tomo los hombros de Iruka para ver su rostro sumamente sonrojado tratando de recobrar el aire

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei? Yo pensé que esto es lo que querías

-Claro que lo quiero, no me malinterpretes pero… ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera ayer cuando te bese?

-¿Ayer?

Kakashi se levanto y le tendió una mano para ayudar a que Iruka se sentara. Iruka empezó a recordar todo lo que paso por la noche y su rostro fue tornándose cada vez más y más rojo.

-Ah…Matsui-sensei se me declaro ayer

- ¿tienes que recordar precisamente eso?

Kakashi se levanto molesto dirigiéndose a la cocina de nuevo, sirviendo dos vasos de agua. Regreso a la sala poniendo ambos vasos en la mesa

-Después de eso…me llevaste a mi casa y yo….- Iruka se quedo callado al recordar su reacción.- yo…lo siento Kakashi-sensei

-Veo que recordaste

-Es solo que ayer yo no sabía que querías esto y pensé tonterías y yo…lo siento

Iruka desvió su mirada topándose con el reloj de la pared

-Ah ya es hora de que me valla a la oficina.- dice mientras se levanta y camina a la salida

-espera.- Kakashi jala a Iruka acorralándolo en la pared.- ¿y que me dices tu al respecto de lo de ayer?

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a ganar

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué? ¿ganar?

-El festival, ¿cierto? Es por eso que me besaste ayer, porque quieres ganar el premio porque Matsui-sensei te lleva la delantera

-Iruka, ¿de que estas hablando?

-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, maldición ya es tarde, cuando termine mi trabajo te buscare para continuar con esto

Iruka empujo un poco a Kakashi y después salio corriendo de la casa. Kakashi se quedó estático, su felicidad fue momentánea y fue todo gracias a un malentendido. No le cabía en la cabeza el pensar, ¿¡como ese famoso, querido y premiado sensei no se diera cuenta de que todo lo que paso ayer fue porque esta enamorado de él!?

-¡Me lleva!.- Kakashi golpeo su puño en la pared.-Tranquilo, aun no esta todo perdido al menos te habla. Simplemente tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él y se dará cuenta, debo de esperar el momento adecuado. Seguiré esto hasta que llegue ese momento

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asuma se paseaba por la oficina, sabía que había sido mal dejar que Iruka se fuera con la idea errónea en la cabeza pero si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabría ¿no? Después de todo las noticias mala viajan rápido y cuando Kakashi se diera cuenta de lo que pensó Iruka, bueno él no quería estar cuando eso pasara. Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Esos momentos se escucharon varios gritos y el edificio empezó a temblar

-¿¡pero que!?

Asuma se asomo nuevamente por la ventana y vio como Iruka estaba acorralado, toda la aldea de Konoha se encontraba afuera de las oficinas esperando a que el moreno llegara a su trabajo. Después de todo era el último día del festival y tendrían que trabajar muy duro si querían ganar

Asuma aventó su cigarrillo al suelo y se lanzo hacia la calle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka no sabía por donde escapar, estaba rodeado por todos lados y con el sello que le puso la Hokage no podía hacer gran cosa contra todos esos ninjas unidos. Analizo todas las posibilidades y finalmente dio un gran salto. A su vez, otros ninjas también saltaron pero logro esquivar a algunos impulsándose en un el tejado de una casa cercana. Ahora corría sobre los techos de las casas.

Claro, lo atraparon numerables veces pero de una forma u otra lograba escapar. Daba un paso y tenía a 5 ninjas atrás, giraba y se encontraba con otros 10. Pero no tenía opción, tenía que correr si quería ayudarle a Kakashi a ganar

-_Incluso si tengo que dejar mis sentimientos de lado, ahora el quiere ganar y es mi deber como amigo ayudarlo_

Iruka salto a un tejado color rojizo pero cuando sus pies hicieron contacto, la teja se rompió y cayo en picada hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Hun ese fue un truco sucio

Iruka se levanto sobando su retaguardia mientras veía a varias personas dentro del cuarto. Reconocía a varias mamas de la academia y a uno que otro padre también. Había caído en su trampa fácilmente. Uno de ellos se acerco y lo sentó en una silla, mientras que otra le ato las manos a esta

-Lo sentimos mucho Iruka-sensei, pero así no escapara

Una chica llego con el y le dio a beber un liquido amarillento. Unos minutos después, Iruka empezó a ver que la habitación giraba y los sonidos se fueron haciendo más silenciosos

-Ah…estoy cansado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asuma corría por la academia. Cada que veía un grupo, se acercaba a ellos para buscar al sensei pero este no estaba. Escucho que algunos decían que se había ido a refugiar a su departamento, otros decían que estaba con la Hokage y algunos aseguraban que lo habían visto salir de la aldea.

Asuma sonrío, era una buena señal que no sabían donde estaba Iruka pero también era malo no saber donde estaba. Tenía dos opciones: la primera que se encontrara corriendo por toda Konoha tratando de evitar a esa manada de lobos hambrientos, y la segunda que halla sido capturado y ahora mismo este siendo atacado.

… Pero vamos, estamos hablando de Iruka, ¿no? Lo más seguro es que la ganadora sea la opción uno ¿verdad?

Mejor lo seguía buscando.

-Vamos, yo vi que se esta escondiéndose en la bodega del Ichikaru

-Claro que no, se fue con la Hokage ¡estoy segurísima!

-Dejen de esta platicando y mejor pónganse a buscarlo

Ya llevaban más de 3 horas buscándolo y el sensei no se dignaba en aparecer. Asuma estaba sentando en una banca mientras veía a mucha gente pasar delante de él… ¿ese era?

-¡Oe, Kakashi!

Kakashi volteo hasta que se encontró con Asuma moviendo su brazo. Por un momento pensó en no hacerle caso y seguir su camino hacia las oficinas pero si Asuma, quien trabajaba con Iruka, estaba afuera tal vez Iruka también y el podría decirle donde estaba.

-Yo Asuma

-Con la situación y tú como si nada, eso es algo que admiro de ti Kakashi

-Maa si yo soy un hombre calmado.- Kakashi se sentó al lado de Asuma.- ¿a que situación te refieres?

-Iruka esta perdido

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka despertaba por fin, estaba desatado y tenía una mesa frente a él que tenía un plato de comida y un vaso de agua fresca y a un lado una nota que decía "perdón" en letras realmente grandes. Iruka sobo sus manos y se acerco a comer un poco, necesitaba retomar fuerzas si quería salir y encontrarse con Kakashi.

-Ah de verdad que estoy cansado

Una vez que termino de comer, Iruka se levanto y se reviso. No tenía el chaleco, su banda y una parte de su pantalón. Suspiro, al menos podía salir de esa habitación tan oscura. Poco a poco trepo por el techo y cuando verifico que no había nadie en los alrededores salio. Podía ver a unos cuantos aldeanos caminar por la calle, pero no veía a nadie por su rumbo. Tomó aire y empezó a saltar.

Bien, estaba solo a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Kakashi y una vez ahí estaba seguro de

que podría descansar un poco y después continuaría ayudando al peliplateado

-¡lo encontré!

-Maldición

Iruka se dio la vuelta y vio como un nuevo grupo de ninjas subía nuevamente por los tejados

-Ahí esta, ¡no lo dejen escapar!

Y la carrera empezó nuevamente. Iruka salto hacia la calle entrando de vez en cuando en alguna tienda para salir por la puerta de atrás despistando a algunos y advirtiendo a otros. Sin embargo, la carrera no terminaría pronto. Se detuvo un poco a retomar el aire apoyándose en sus rodillas. Estaba sudando y su coleta se había deshecho dejándolo con el cabello suelto y sus zapatos estaban casi rotos.

-Esta por aquí

-Aun hay tiempo, sigan buscando

Iruka maldijo nuevamente entrando a un callejón oscuro. Pudo ver a varias personas pasar por ahí, algunos se quedaron viendo fijamente al callejón pero después de unos minutos se iban siguiendo a los demás. Lentamente Iruka camino hacia atrás y sintió la perilla de una puerta. Sin hacer mucho ruido la abrió y con el mismo cuidado la cerró nuevamente.

Estaba en un almacén de alimentos y podía ver una ventana en el otro extremo de la habitación. Camino hacia su única salida y tomo un pan relleno. Abrió la ventana y salio de nuevo a la calle. Miro a ambos lados y no se veía nadie cerca, sonrió. Se dejo caer en el suelo y cerro un poco los ojos, escucho un ruido y volvió a abrirlos. De inmediato de arrepintió. Frente a el toda Konoha se hacia presente

-Vamos Iruka-sensei esto no a terminado

-Quisimos darte un pequeño descanso pero es hora de terminar lo que empezamos

-De verdad lo sentimos mucho sensei, pero quiero ganar el premio

Iruka trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le hicieron caso, nuevamente se resigno

-Terminen con esto de una vez.- dijo sentándose de nuevo.- solo quiero descansar

Iruka escucho como se acercaban a él pero después sintió como alguien lo agarraba y el viento golpeaba un poco con su piel. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mascara

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei!?

-Valla, si que fue difícil encontrarte

Iruka sonrió lleno de alivio, se asomo sobre el hombro de Kakashi y vio como la gente se iba haciendo más y más pequeña.

-No te preocupes, les deje un señuelo y asi podremos escapar

-Yo…dormiré un poco

Iruka cerró los ojos. Kakashi sonrió y empezó a correr con más rapidez que antes.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Iruka abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en un sillón con una manta encima. Se levanto tallándose los ojos, se sentía realmente cansado

-Despertaste

Iruka volteo y se encontró con Kakashi con una bandeja. Se sentó a su lado sonriéndole

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, me quedo dormido y…

-No hay de que preocuparse, come esto te sentirás mejor

Iruka obedeció y devoro todo lo que había en el plato. Una vez que termino el plato, Kakashi se llevo la bandeja dejando una taza de te para ambos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es una pequeña cabaña que tengo a las afueras de la aldea, sirve cuando quiero pensar un poco

-Es muy linda

Iruka vio como desde la ventana se veía Konoha con todas las luces prendidas. En la habitación había una pequeña mesa, un baúl, una chimenea en frente de ellos y una puerta.

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi-sensei, estoy muy cansado y no creo que pueda ayudarte

-Iruka, yo nunca quise ganar el festival

-… ¿Qué?

Iruka veía fijamente a Kakashi mientras este le sonreía. El peliplateado se acerco al moreno tomando sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas

-Iruka, esta semana me di cuenta de muchas cosas pero la más importante es que estoy enamorado de ti. Al parecer, lo eh estado siempre pero apenas me di cuenta de eso

- ¿Qué?...no, yo…Kakashi-sensei ¿esto es una broma?

-Iruka ve mi rostro.- Kakashi jalo hacia abajo su mascara.- ¿te parece que estoy jugando?

-…no…pero…esto, yo

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente y jalando un poco al moreno lo beso. Al principio Iruka estaba muy tenso pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Iruka trato de empujar a Kakashi por falta del aire

-Espe…Kakashi…espera

Era la oportunidad que necesitaba para adentrarse profundamente en esa boca que lo llamaba. Iruka brinco cuando sintió la lengua de su acompañante entrar a su boca pero de inmediato olvido todo siguiendo el juego. Unos minutos después un sonriente Kakashi se separa de un jadeante y sonrojado Iruka

-Y bien Iruka, ¿Qué me dices?

-Kakashi…sensei…eres… ¡un idiota!

Kakashi se sorprendió de conservar su oído intacto

-¿Qué? ¿Un idiota?

-Eres un idiota, todo este tiempo yo pensé que solamente me estabas usando para ganar l festival. Ya me había resignado ¡idiota!

-Iruka ¡clámate! no entiendo nada de lo que dices

-Kakashi yo eh estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo es por eso que, cuando me besaste pensé que solamente querías ganar el festival y…yo me había resignado a ayudarte a lograr lo que querías y…

Iruka paro para tomar aire pero Kakashi volvió a besarlo nuevamente

-Ya no tienes que resignarte Iruka

.

.

.

:3 si, por fin termine el capitulo jeje

Creo que esta de más decir que en el próximo capitulo habrá lemon y también será el ultimo. Que tristeza pero todo llega a su final, y este fic no es la excepción.

Una pequeña aclaración: Iruka-sensei no es ingenuo, de hecho creo que me quedo un poquito OOC pero al final estoy quedando satisfecha con su participación en el fic

Ya saben, dudas, criticas, SUGERENCIAS y peticiones son bien recibidas. Este fic esta hecho por mi para ustedes asi que si quieren cambiar algo, o leer algo háganmelo saber, ¿ne?

Bueno, espero verlas en el capitulo final


	6. Chapter 6

¡Uwaaa! Disculpen la tardanza tuve visitas en mi casa y no tenía tiempo para escribir el capitulo final y cuando por fin podía usar la computadora mis primitas estaba cerca todo el tiempo ¡fue realmente frustrante! Pero por fin tuve tiempo de terminar el fic, asi que espero que disfruten el último capitulo. Agradecimientos al final

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

-Ya no tienes que resignarte Iruka

Iruka se quedo viendo asombrado a Kakashi. No podía creerlo ¡al fin las cosas estaba tomando su rumbo! Sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla mientras que Kakashi la atrapaba con sus manos

-Ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado, asi que no quiero que llores más

-Baka son lágrimas de felicidad

Iruka sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba el rostro de Kakashi entre sus manos y lo besaba. Kakashi empujo a Iruka hasta dejarlo recostado mientras que con una de sus manos libres alzaba la camiseta del moreno, Iruka se movió un poco pero Kakashi siguió besándolo y quitándole la ropa hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Iruka se dedico a retorcer la mascara de Kakashi besando el cuello de este y al mismo tiempo abrazándolo para juntar más sus cuerpos.

-Ah…Kakashi yo…

-Shh Iruka, cierra los ojos

Kakashi se separo un poco del moreno y se quito la camiseta pero cuando la tiro al suelo sintió como Iruka se le echaba encima besándolo. Sin perder tiempo, las manos de Iruka viajaron por todo el cuerpo del peliplateado quitándole los pantalones y acariciándolo por todos lados. Después empezó a bajar dejando besos hasta llegar al ombligo del peliplateado haciendo que este suprimiera un gemido

-Eso es jugar sucio Iruka

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no?

Kakashi sonrió y volteo de nuevo a Iruka dejándolo boca abajo

-Concuerdo contigo

Iruka trato de moverse de nuevo pero Kakashi lo tenía bien atrapado, en eso sintió las manos del otro quitándole la última prenda que le quedaba

-Espera Kakashi

Aventó la ropa al suelo y pasó su mano por la longitud del miembro haciendo que el maestro callara. Después volteo a verlo y sin despegar la vista se metió el miembro por completo a la boca. Iruka tapo sus gemidos con sus manos pero, con su mano libre, Kakashi tomo sus manos haciendo que los gemidos de Iruka se escucharan por toda la cabaña. Kakashi sintió como Iruka zafaba sus manos del agarre y con una jalaba sus cabellos mientras empezaba a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que Kakashi asi que este empezó a succionar más rápido

-¡Ah! Kakashi yo…ya…

Finalmente Iruka dio un último grito derramándose en la boca del peliplateado. Kakashi sonrió, gateo por el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar a su cara besándolo nuevamente. Después se separo de él. Su cabello revuelto y su cara sonrojada y cansada solamente lograron excitarlo más. Sin aviso cargo al moreno y lo llevo a la recamara principal dejándolo en la cama. Estaba listo para terminar de desvestirse cuando vio algunos rasguños en el cuerpo del moreno asi que se levanto completamente de la cama y encendió las luces

-¿Kakashi?

-Tranquilo Iruka, tu descansa

Kakashi saco unos ungüentos del closet junto con un par de vendas y se dedico a curar las heridas del moreno. Al terminar vio que Iruka empezaba a bostezar asi que se metió a la cama a su lado abrazándolo. Minutos después ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Viernes-

Hace tiempo que había amanecido, todos los ninjas se resignaron horas atrás regresando a sus hogares para descansar aunque algunos aun seguían buscando esperanzados a que el maestro apareciera y tratar de ganar el maravilloso premio que la Hokage había ofrecido. Pero al ver que el famoso ninja copia caminaba alegremente al lado del moreno prefirieron desistir. Algunas chicas dejaron escapar alguna que otra lagrima, algunos hombres miraban con respeto al peliplateado y por último se escucharon un montón de flashes de cámaras cuando el peliplateado quiso cargar al moreno.

-Kakashi suéltame, nos están viendo

-No solo eso Iruka también veo algunas cámaras por ahí

-¡Con más razón! Kakashi estoy hablando en serio

-Maa Iruka, al pueblo dale lo que quiere

Iruka simplemente atino a dar un puñetazo al aire mientras que Kakashi desaparecía en una nube de polvo. El sensei sonrió y después entro a la academia. Camino tranquilo hasta el salón de maestros y empezó a calificar unos exámenes pero después de unos minutos se detuvo, desde que entro no escucho ni un solo sonido. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ya que este era el último día del festival y no faltaría la persona que trataría de subir su puntaje horas antes de la premiación. Dejo sus cosas en la mesa de enfrente y con mucho cuidado empezó a vagar por la escuela. Faltaban algunos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada y aun no encontraba a nadie. Empezó a sentirse paranoico

-Hey Iruka

El sensei volteo y se encontró con Asuma sonriéndole abiertamente con una mitad de cigarrillo en la boca. Iruka sonrió al ver como Asuma se acercaba a él sonriendo

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano Iruka, sino hubiera sido muy difícil

-¿de que hablas?

-De nada. Valla Iruka, no sabía que habías avanzado tanto con Kakashi

-¿Qué?

Iruka dio media vuelta y vio una enorme pancarta de él y Kakashi durmiendo placidamente en la misma cama, una escena de la noche anterior ya que ambos estaban sin ropa alguna más que una pequeña sabana cubriéndolos

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-Caíste rendido

Iruka sintió un enorme golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se hizo negro. Después de unos minutos sintió un olor muy fuerte y se despertó de inmediato, estaba en la azotea de la academia con Asuma a su lado

-¿Qué paso? Estábamos en el corredor y después…

-Después tuve que noquearte y traerte aquí sino todo sería demasiado difícil

-¿Demasiado difícil?

-Hoy es el último día del festival Iruka ¿no crees que cualquiera tomaría ventaja?

-Ya había pensado en eso

-Por eso me encomendaron traerte aquí arriba hasta que comience la premiación

-Aja…pero ¿Qué no tú también entraste al concurso?

Iruka vio como Asuma sonreía mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en la pared. Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras que Asuma lo seguía

-Como ya dije, cualquiera tomaría ventaja

-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-

La academia estaba adornada con varios listones, globos de todos los colores y algunas fotos tomadas durante el festival. En algunas se veía toda una multitud corriendo hacia distintos lugares de la aldea, en otras se veía Iruka siendo atacado por algunos aldeanos y en otras de las diferentes caídas que los aldeanos tuvieron al perseguir al escurridizo sensei. Claro, todas estaban a la venta ya que tenían que ser pagados todas las cosas rotas durante el festival y la Hokage no pensaba pagar nada, aunque ella hubiera sido quien eligió al sensei de este año.

Había puestos de comida y algunos alimentos tenían las formas de pequeños delfines, otras de corazones y algunas de shuriken. Claro no podía faltar el puesto del Ichiraku que tenía como especial el plato favorito del sensei y un muy conocido rubio ya estaba devorando plato tras plato. Y también estaba el, para nada llamativo, escenario decorado rosadamente con flores, globos y listones. Ah y no podía faltar, una enorme foto del sensei elegido para el maravilloso festival; Iruka-sensei.

-Bienvenidos al treceavo festival ¡Sensei no Kissu!

Inmediatamente se escucho la respuesta del público gritando, chiflando y aplaudiendo. El presentador sonreía mientras algunas chicas hacían una danza representativa de los sucesos de la semana; una de ellas siendo perseguida por las demás. Aplausos y abucheos se escucharon por igual mientras que el presentador salía de nuevo con su sonrisa

-Bien bien, es hora de comenzar con los premios

Mientras que el presentador anunciaba los distintos premios por ejemplo el más rápido, el más lento, el brillo labial más brillante entre otros la Hokage aparecía con un vaso de sake en una mano y un algodón de azúcar en la otra

-Te lo dije Shizune el festival de este año fue todo un éxito

-Todo fue gracias a la participación de Iruka-sensei

-Vamos no le des todo el crédito, yo también ayude al hacerle el sello eso hizo las cosas más interesantes jujuju

Shizune veía preocupada hacia el cielo mientras que la mujer a su lado tomaba su vaso y al terminarse un alumno corría a rellenárselo de nuevo. Shizune regreso su atención al presentador y al ver una señal que esperaba se acerco a la Hokage de nuevo

-Ya es hora

-Hump y yo que me estaba divirtiendo

La Hokage le dio al niño su algodón y tras rellenar el vaso de nuevo le dijo que se fuera moviendo la mano. Después ambas caminaron hacia el escenario

-Ahora tenemos una de nuestras secciones favoritas se aceptaran sugerencias de los participantes asi que todos los que tengan una idea ¡alcen la mano!

De inmediato muchas manos se levantaron, algunos niños brincaban para tratar de hacer su mano más a la vista mientras que las chicas danzarinas elegían a personas al azar para que dijeran sus ideas

-Que hicieran una hora feliz, donde ataran al sensei y las personas pudieran aumentar su puntaje

-¡Que dure todo un mes!

-Que siempre sea Iruka-sensei

-Que los besos no sea lo único permitido

Todo mundo aplaudió ante la última idea, claro todos menos Kakashi quien acababa de llegar apareciéndose en la academia pero había alcanzado a escuchar las propuestas

-Vamos todos desearíamos que siempre fuera Iruka, pero este festival se ha terminado y esperaremos a que el próximo sensei pueda cumplir las expectativas

El presentador sonreía tratando de calmar a la muchedumbre mientras que algunos comenzaban a dispersarse

-Bueno y ahora tenemos a la Hokage que nos honra a todos con su presencia

Se hizo una pequeña presentación que incluía fuegos artificiales y la Hokage apareció a mitad del escenario con su vaso en la mano

-Bien, al parecer este festival fue todo un éxito. Sin embargo todos serán castigados por el desastre que le hicieron al pueblo

-¡Valió la pena!

Algunos abuchearon mientras que la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con el ultimo grito, incluso la Hokage sonrió.

-Es hora de que Iruka-sensei haga su presencia en el escenario

Se escucho un rodete de tambores las luces alumbraron al centro y todo lo demás fue sumido en oscuridad se vio como el humo cubría el escenario y una figura aparecía. Iruka estaba parado en el centro, el cabello suelto, el chaleco a medio abrir y la camiseta un poco cortada

-Valla sensei, veo que aun se estaba divirtiendo

Iruka simplemente se le quedo viendo a la Hokage y esta bebió el resto de su sake de un solo trago. La intimidante mirada del moreno podía asustarla incluso a ella.

-Esto…muy bien ahora iremos con los finalistas del concurso

La Hokage pasó el micrófono al presentador mientras que Iruka iba a la parte trasera del escenario. Ahí Shizune lo esperaba con nueva ropa

-Lo siento mucho sensei, ahora si la Hokage se paso

-Lo importante es que esto ya va a terminar

Iruka empezó a cambiarse mientras los finalistas iban anunciándose

-Muy bien a continuación diremos quienes son los finalistas, cuando escuchen su nombre suban al escenario.- el presentador aclaro su garganta mientras todos sostenían el aliento.- Ayame, Hyuga Hinata

Ayame salto prácticamente del puesto hacia el escenario sonriendo mientras Hinata subía moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente y con un enorme sonrojo en la cara

-Gai-sensei y Asuma-sensei

Gai hacia sus poses vencedoras y traía puesto el labial que le había dado otro premio mientras que Asuma sonreía con su cigarrillo en la mano.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, Matsui-sensei y Kakashi-sensei

Matsui subió al escenario aun con algunas vendas en el cuerpo mientras que Kakashi se acomodo al lado de Gai

-Iruka-sensei venga de nuevo por favor

Iruka suspiro y subió de nuevo al escenario, paso a un lado de Asuma y le dio un buen puntapié haciendo que tirara su cigarrillo

-Esto…tranquilo Iruka-sensei es hora de la premiación

-Terminemos con esto de una vez

El presentador sonrió un poco asustado y después 3 chicas aparecieron con unos pergaminos dorados

-Bien, para empezar quisiéramos decirles que este fue el festival más exitoso del año y esperamos que el del año siguiente sea igual de bueno que este. No fue fácil saber quienes serian los finalistas, el equipo Anbu tuvo una semana bastante dura tratando de llevar las puntuaciones pero ya tenemos los 3 primeros lugares. En tercer lugar tenemos a…Gai-sensei

Gai sonreía llorando mientras una de las chicas se acercaba a el y le daba un pergamino. Entre la multitud se escuchaba al estudiante favorito del sensei gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-En segundo lugar y en primer lugar hubo un empate, en segundo lugar tenemos a…Ayame y Hinata

Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras aceptaban sus premios. Ayame le sonreía a su padre mientras que las chicas del club del moreno sonreían ante la victoria de su presidenta.

-Y ahora tenemos que anunciar al primer lugar, sin embargo para esto necesitaremos la intervención de la gran Hokage. Kakashi-sensei y Matsui-sensei estaban empatados desde ayer hasta hace algunas horas cuando Asuma-sensei los alcanzo

Asuma le sonrió a Iruka mientras este le enviaba otra mirada, a su lado sintió un aura rodearlo y al voltearlo vio como el ojo visible del peliplateado lo observaba

-Kami, si las miradas matasen ya estaría 100 metros bajo tierra

-Silencio chicos .- La Hokage bebió un nuevo vaso de sake y después vio seriamente a Asuma.- Asuma-sensei esta descalificado, su trabajo había sido proteger a Iruka antes de la premiación ya que las reglas son que el conteo finaliza la madrugada del viernes.

Asuma sonrió y se hizo a un lado, aun sentía las miradas del moreno y el peliplateado sobre el asi que empezó a retroceder cada vez más y más

-Siguiendo con la misma regla, Matsui-sensei es el ganador ya que Kakashi aumento su puntuación ayer por la noche y algunos besos no valen

Kakashi miro a la Hokage mientras todos los demás aplaudían, lloraban y abucheaban. Una cuarta chica apareció y le dio al sensei ganador una pequeña estatuilla del moreno junto a un pergamino blanco

-Y ahora el premio especial de la Hokage

La Hokage sonrió y le hizo una señal a Iruka para que se acercara a ellos

-Pensar en este premio me llevo mucho tiempo, asi que Matsui espero que sepas valorar bien el premio que te voy a dar.- Matsui sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- el premio es…una semana de vacaciones junto a Iruka-sensei

Iruka volteo a ver a la Hokage con una graciosa cara de asombro mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los aldeanos. Matsui se acerco al sensei y le sonrió iba a decir algo cuando Kakashi apareció en medio de los 2

-Ni siquiera lo pienses

-Yo no iba a hacer nada

-A otro perro con ese hueso

Iruka estaba a punto de calmarlos cuando la Hokage llego a su lado y los empujo a afuera del escenario. Kakashi tomo a Iruka de la mano y desaparecieron en una bola de humo

-El plan fue todo un éxito Hokage-sama

-Sep y todo gracias a mí

-Le enviare la cuenta después, ahora gocé del festival

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0

Kakashi estaba corriendo mientras jalaba a Iruka con él, habían aparecido al comienzo del busque pero después el peliplateado comenzó a correr junto con Iruka

-Kakashi…paremos, estoy cansado

-…

-Kakashi te estoy hablando… ¡Kakashi!

Iruka soltó el agarre jadeando sentándose en el suelo. Kakashi le daba la espalda mientras jadeaba también

-¿Que fue eso Kakashi? Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte el festival aun no terminaba y la Hoka-

Iruka no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como Kakashi lo jalaba y lo besaba. Al principio se quedo estático pero después empezó a corresponder el beso sintiendo como la lengua del otro entraba y jugueteaba con la suya. Pronto el aire empezó a fallar pero parecía que Kakashi no quería ceder, Iruka empezó a empujarlo pero el peliplateado lo recostó sobre el pasto y dejo su boca para atacar su cuello

-Ah…ah…Kakashi espera

-No te iras con ese, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo

-Kakashi, no voy con él porque quiera ¿sabes?

-Pero es estúpido que la Hokage te ordene eso

-Si pero aun asi voy a cumplirlo y con esto terminaremos toda esta tontería

-Pero eso mal nacido puede que quiera aprovecharse como Asuma

-Matsui-sensei no es como él

-No sabía que lo conocieras tan bien

-Kakashi mírame, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Ya lo se pero

-Kakashi hablo en serio, te amo a ti y no a él

Kakashi sonrió y se inclino para besar de nuevo al moreno cuando se detuvo y se levanto rápidamente

-¿Qué?

-Se fueron muy rápido

-Matsui-sensei.- Iruka se levanto al lado de Kakashi

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? Viniste a que te dejara peor que la noche pasada, ¿cierto?

-Kakashi-sensei no seas asi

-Valla si que eres territorial Kakashi tal y como lo dice el reporte

-¿reporte? ¿Qué reporte?

-Verás Iruka-sensei la Hokage ideo todo esto para que ustedes 2 quedaran juntos finalmente

-Si esto es una broma no me estoy riendo

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro asi que yo solo les di un empujoncito

-Entonces… ¿la Hokage te pidió que actuaras asi?

-Su Hokage es una persona peculiar ¿dudan que ella planeara todo esto?

-No, ella es una persona extraña

-¡Kakashi!...espera, esto quiere decir que…

-Asi es, todo fue un plan asi que sean felices y contentos

Matsui sonrió y desapareció de nuevo. Kakashi se quedo pensándolo todo un momento mientras que Iruka sonreía, la Hokage no era tan mala después de todo

-¡Ah! Uno más para el viaje Iruka

Matsui apareció frente a Iruka y lo jalo hacia el besándolo. Kakashi volteo y lanzo varios kunais que se encajaron en un árbol cercano

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

-¿Ahora si esta satisfecha Hokage-sama?

-Como no estarlo, reuní a la pareja más inestable de todo el pueblo, comí un delicioso algodón de azúcar y beberé hasta el amanecer. Debería de tener planes como este más seguido

-Oh por Kami, espero que no

-¿Cuando llegara el pelirrojo de la arena? Ya tengo a varios en la lista

Shizune estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Naruto apareció frente a ellas siendo perseguido por el recién mencionado y Sasuke. Naruto utilizo su jutsu de clones y seguía corriendo, mientras que sus clones optaban por desaparecer y dejar a su creador a su suerte

-¡Traicioneros tebayo!

A la Hokage se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que chascaba los dedos y Shizune sacaba una pequeña libreta

-Escucha atentamente Shizune, con este nuevo plan nos divertiremos en grande

-Hai hai Hokage-sama

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Después de caminar por el boque durante un rato, los sensei llegaron a la cabaña de Kakashi. Iruka estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Kakashi lo abrazo. El moreno sonrió y tomo a Kakashi de la mano guiándolo hacia el cuarto tumbándolo sobre la cama

-¿Iruka?

-Shh Kakashi, es mi turno ahora

Iruka quito la mascara y beso a Kakashi para después y bajando mientras quitaba la ropa del peliplateado. Kakashi se quedo quieto disfrutando de los besos que el moreno le daba hasta que sintió que desabrochaba su pantalón. Después sintió como metía una mano y acariciaba su miembro.

-Ah Iruka…supongo que es cierto lo que dicen de los callados

Iruka sonrió y bajo los pantalones de Kakashi con sus manos mientras que besaba su abdomen. Kakashi sentía como Iruka besaba su ombligo y de repente lamía la punta de su miembro haciéndolo temblar. Iruka siguió lamiendo el miembro mientras que con sus manos le quitaba la ropa por completo. Kakashi empezaba a gemir y se movía incomodo mientras que Iruka seguía lamiendo y tocando todo lo que tenia a su alcancé.

-Ah Iruka…Iruka

Finalmente el moreno engullo el miembro de Kakashi haciéndolo gemir. Empezó con un ritmo lento que fue haciéndose más rápido para ser lento nuevamente enloqueciendo al peliplata, este no resistió más y termino en su boca. El moreno sonrió orgulloso y subió lentamente a besar al jadeante Kakashi

-Te deje iniciar…pero yo terminare con esto

Kakashi beso apasionadamente a Iruka mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Iruka sintió como Kakashi dio un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido y abrir su boca causando que la lengua del plateado entrara gustosa. Iruka sentía como el aire le faltaba nuevamente y como todo le daba vueltas. Después el plateado beso el cuello del moreno, ya se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el otro gracias a sus hábiles manos. Kakashi se entretuvo en un pezón mientras que con su mano masajeaba el miembro del moreno.

-Kakashi espe- ¡Ah!

Kakashi había aumentado la velocidad moviendo su mano rápidamente y succionando ahora el otro pezón. El placer fue demasiado para el moreno y termino minutos después. Iruka aun se encontraba jadeando cuando Kakashi lo beso para después ayudarlo a voltearse quedando boca abajo. Con cuidado Kakashi humedeció 2 dedos y los llevo a la entrada del moreno introduciendo el primero

-¡Du…duele! Kakashi

-Solo será por un momento

Iruka tenía las sabanas atrapadas entre sus manos retorciéndolas mientras que mordía sus labios aguantando el dolor. Kakashi movía el dedo en círculos y empezó a notar como el cuerpo del moreno se relajaba asi que introdujo el otro dedo. Iruka volvió a tensarse pero minutos después se acostumbro e incluso empezó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo. Retiro ambos dedos para después acostar a Iruka boca arriba besándolo.

-Aquí voy Iruka

-Te estas tardando Kakashi

Kakashi sonrió y lentamente fue introduciéndose al moreno. Iruka se tenso nuevamente asi que decidió besarlo y masajear sus pezones tratando de distraerlo. Minutos después Iruka empezó a mover la cadera indicándole que estaba listo. El peliplateado empezó a moverse más rápido haciendo que los gemidos del moreno se escucharan por toda la cabaña, Kakashi tomo las piernas morenas colocándolas en sus hombros entrando más profundo causando que tocara el punto exacto de placer del moreno

-¡Ah! Kakashi ¡Kakashi!

Iruka puso sus manos en el cuello de Kakashi besándolo mientras este capturaba el miembro del moreno nuevamente entre sus manos al mismo ritmo que las embestidas. Estas eran más profundas y rápidas haciendo que ambos gimieran fuertemente al terminar juntos. Kakashi salio lentamente del cuerpo del moreno mientras que este respiraba rápidamente, sonrió y se inclino a besarlo

-Iruka, te amo

Iruka sonrió y abrió sus ojos mirando al otro directamente a los ojos

-Yo también te amo, pervertido

Kakashi sonrió y después sintió que Iruka se acomodaba a su lado asi que lo abrazo y los cubrió a ambos con una sabana y ambos cayeron presas del cansancio.

-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-

Sentía los rayos del sol dar directo a sus ojos, asi que se movió al lado apresando el cuerpo fuertemente y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Kakashi sonrío al ver a Iruka aun dormir a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente asi que decidió dormirse de nuevo cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Al principio pensó en dejar que siguieran tocando pero probablemente despertarían al maestro asi que, perezosamente se levanto se puso algo de ropa y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano, Asuma?

-Valla pero que manera de recibir a las visitas

-Más bien agradece el hecho de que aun sigas con vida

-Creo que Iruka me da más miedo que tú asi que vine a darle una buena noticia como arrepentimiento

Kakashi pensó en como había dejado a Iruka en la cama, desnudo, con el cabello suelto y la hermosa piel brillante invitándolo a tocarla

-Buen intento Asuma pero no te dejare entrar

-Bueno lo intente y eso es lo que cuenta. La Hokage decidió darte el premio asi que no quiere que ninguno de los 2 aparezca en la aldea la próxima semana

-Dile que no se preocupe por eso

Kakashi cerró la puerta y regreso nuevamente a la cama junto a Iruka despertándolo

-¿Qué?

-El premio es nuestro asi que tenemos toda la semana para nosotros

-Querrás decir para que te aproveches de mí

-Bueno ayer no te oí quejarte por eso

-…estoy demasiado cansado para golpearte

-Dejémoslo en que me amas con locura y pasión

Iruka sonrió y se acerco a besar al peliplateado. Al parecer el festival si había servido de algo y ahora su única preocupación era tener las fuerzas necesarias para soportar esa semana, esa maravillosa semana juntos.

The End.

.

.

.

Aquí termina este fic, espero que halla sido de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mi escribirlo. Claro esto no será lo último que vean de mí asi que si gustan esperen a mi siguiente creación jeje

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguieron mi fic**: XimeB, -Aori Hime Mirasaki-, Hayame Hatake-Umino, Akasuna tsuki-yuee, rurouni kai, Hao85 y Dark-ekin**

Por último solo me queda darles las gracias, pedirles que me sigan apoyando (si gustan claro) y no olviden su dosis diaria de doujinshis KakaIru.

¡¡¡¡¡Cuídense mucho!!!!!


End file.
